My Bloody Valentine
by iTomato
Summary: Complete Oh my love Please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands And we'll start a new life [InuKag]
1. one

A/N: I don't own it  
  
"Sometimes you drink the milk, sometimes the milk drinks you"  
  
My Bloody Valentine  
  
chapter one: why does she need to go?  
  
I sat up in the tree, staring down at my little group of friends. There was the monk, who was currently asking the demon extermintator a question, holding her hands. Yep. He was asking her to bear his child again. That was for sure, as Sango had just whacked Miroku over the head with her Boomerang. Blushing too. I laughed.  
  
I looked over at the other two and stared. There she was, playing happily with Shippo and Kirara. She's so beautiful...I could stare at her all day.  
  
But if I did that then it would be obvious that I was in love with her. I couldn't let that happen. With Naraku and all. He'd kidnap her and blackmail me somehow.  
  
I shifted my gaze and stared over the long plains. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, I thought. I always think, when I'm alone. Its all I can really do.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" she called.  
  
I jumped and almost fell off the branch. Catching my balance, I glanced down at her.  
  
"What, Kagome?" I asked.  
  
"Come down! Sango and I have finished cooking!" she called up to me.  
  
I leaped down and landed next to her, taking a sniff. I love her smell. "Is it Ramen?"  
  
"Maybe.." grinned Kagome as she walked back over to the fire and sat by the monk.  
  
I slowly walked over and casually sat next to her. Grabbing a bowl of the Ramen, I ate it extremely fast, as always.  
  
"Geez Inuyasha, can you eat any faster?" asked Shippo.  
  
I merely glared and just kept on eating. "Any news of jewel shards?" I asked the group in general, between bites.  
  
"None." replied Miroku.  
  
"Don't look at me." said Shippo.  
  
"I heard a rumor of one down south but-" started Sango. (A/N did anyone else notice how they always here rumors of shards 'up north' but never 'down south'?)  
  
"Then when we're done eating, lets get going." I interupted.  
  
"If you had let me finish my sentance, Inuyasha," said Sango. "You would have heard me say that I found out it was just a rumor and there is no shard." she said.  
  
I grumbled and grabbed another bowl.  
  
"Besides.." said Kagome, looking away from me. "I have to go back home for a few days.." she said, a slight blush on her face.  
  
I stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Oh? And what for?" I demanded, completely forgetting my Ramen.  
  
"I have a test.." she said. She was lying.  
  
"Thats not all, is it?" I asked her.  
  
Kagome just took another bite of her Ramen. "I'll be back in five days." she said.  
  
"Oh, so now it takes you five days to take a test?" I asked of her.  
  
Kagome blushed again and glanced at Sango, who looked away.  
  
"All right, whats going on?" I demanded, standing up. "You girls are hiding something and I demand to know what the hell it is." I said.  
  
Miroku looked back and forth between Sango, Kagome and me and then just continued to eat his Ramen. Shippo just ate.  
  
"Maybe I have two tests.." said Kagome.  
  
"Two tests that take five days to complete?" I asked, narrow eyed.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Fine, if you really want to know, I've got a date!" she shouted, maybe a little louder than she wanted.  
  
It felt like my heart was broken. Litterally. Into a million pieces. I wouldn't show it though. I would just scowl.  
  
"A date?!" I shouted.  
  
Miroku looked up. Now he was interested in the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, a date." replied Kagome. "With Houjo."  
  
Houjo..damn him, that cocky bastard. "That Houjo kid? You're going to waste five days in your time for him and two tests?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe I want to have a life." she replied.  
  
But you do have a life, I wanted to say. I life here with me. And of course, the monk, the exterminator and the kitsune. "But-"  
  
"No buts Inuyasha." she interupted me. "I'm going back!"  
  
"No you won't!" I shouted at her. Her face got red with fury and I prepared myself for the worst. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?  
  
"Sit!" she said calmly.  
  
My face went straight into the ground. I tasted dirt and grass instead of tasting the Raman I was just eating. I layed there.  
  
"I'm going back tomarrow, and you can't stop me." I heard her say.  
  
I pulled my face out of the ground and picked up my Ramen again. I ate it fast, but walked over and sat opposite of Kagome, near where Kirara was sleeping.  
  
Why couldn't I just tell her? Tell her that I miss her when she's not here and that I'm lonely? I'll tell you why, its because I'm a big fat scaredy cat. Or scaredy dog.  
  
When everyone was finished eating, we headed back towards the village and spent the night in Kaede's hut. I stayed awake, all night long, and while everyone was sleeping, I stared at her. Even while she slept, she was beautiful.  
  
Every night before Kagome goes back to her own time I stay awake and stare at her. I won't see her again for a few days, sometimes a week. Its all I can do.  
  
I should just try and be easier on her when she goes back..but for a date? Dammit! At least it wasn't with the Wolf-boy. Kouga..the fricken bastard.  
  
I chanced a peek out the window and saw the moon. In a week or so I'd be human again. I hate when I turn human..I let too much out.  
  
Looking back at Kagome, I saw Shippo close an eye.  
  
"You watching me, Shippo?" I asked.  
  
Shippo made no reply. He just snored.  
  
"You're not sleeping and I'm not stupid." I said.  
  
His eyes opened. "You were staring out the window. How come?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe I felt like it." was my reply.  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep?" asked Shippo, crawling lazily over to me. "Aren't you tired?" he asked.  
  
"No, but you are." I said. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Why don't you come over too?" he asked, a sly grin on his face. "There's plenty of room by Kagome!"  
  
I narrowed my eyes and slammed the little fox into the ground. "Go to sleep." I said and threw him over. He landed near Kagome's feet and fell asleep instantly.  
  
What he said..I would have loved to go over there and just lay next to her. But then I'd never hear the end of it from Miroku, Sango would just smile at me funny all day long, Shippo would start asking those annoying questions again, and Kagome would either 'sit' me or slap me. Dunno which is worst.  
  
After what seemed like such a short while, the morning came and everyone slowly woke up. I sighed knowing that Kagome would be going home again very soon.  
  
The daily morning routine started again. Sango slapping Miroku after his hand went around her ass, Shippo chasing after a frog, Kagome cooking breakfast. Same old thing.  
  
Except for when Kagome would go back home..to her other home. Then things would be different. Sango or Miroku would be cooking, Shippo wouldn't do anything but lay around all day or play with Kirara. And I'd seem cold and distant to those who looked at me. Why does she have to go back? I need her here with me..  
  
I don't mind it so much when she goes back for a test..but when its for a date, I nearly explode. She's done that about three times over the past month. Gone back for date, which I found out from Miroku, who had found out from Sango, who Kagome had told.  
  
And I'm afraid if I try to stop her, she'll sit me. But more than than, I'm afraid she won't come back here..to me. I wonder how she feels about me. Does she think of me as more than a friend? Or just a dirty Hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
I snapped out of my world and saw Miroku, waving his hand in front of my face. "What?" I snapped at him.  
  
"Sorry to interupt the conversation with your voices, but breakfast is ready." he replied and walked over to the fire.  
  
"I do not have conversations with voices." I said angrily. "I have no voices."  
  
Kagome laughed and just handed me some food. I ate it slower than normal, because she was going to leave soon.  
  
"Whats wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You usually eat your food so fast. You're eating it slow today. Slower than Sango." she said, tilting her head at the exterminator.  
  
Sango looked up at hearing her name mentioned, but when she saw it would lead to now conversation, she just went back to her food.  
  
"Maybe I'm just not that hungry." I said.  
  
"Now thats a first." said Miroku.  
  
"Will you stop with the wisecracks, monk?" I asked.  
  
His reply was a grin as he took a bite of his food.  
  
"As soon as we're done with breakfast, I should head home." said Kagome. "I won't get to go to school on time, but at least I'll get there." she said.  
  
I chose not to reply.  
  
"You'll be gone for five days this time, Kagome?" asked Sango.  
  
She nodded. "Five days. Lots to do."  
  
"You better be back on the fith day or you know I'll come and get you." I said. "And I don't care if that Houjo-creep is there with you, I'll drag you back here."  
  
"Fine." she replied.  
  
I nearly jumped. She aggreed with me?! "Did you just say fine?" I asked, making sure I heard what I thought I heard.  
  
"Yes." she replied. "I'll be back, don't worry."  
  
This time, I couldn't even think of a reply so I just began to eat fast.  
  
"Thats the old Inuyasha." said Miroku.  
  
I was the first to finish, of course, and I leaped up into the nearest tree. Why do I always jump into trees? I guess its just one of those questions that can't be answered.  
  
It was a few minutes later, and everyone had finished and they were now cleaning up. In a few minutes, Kagome would be gone for five days straight.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, I'm going home now!" I heard Kagome call.  
  
"Yeah, dog boy! Come say good-bye!" shouted Shippo.  
  
I scowled and jumped out of the tree. "Remember, five days or I come to get you." I said, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
"I promise, Inuyasha, I'll be back." she said, bowing.  
  
She jogged over and picked up her bottomless backpack. She heaved it on her back and went over to Sango and hugged her.  
  
"See you in a few days Sango." she said. "Bye Miroku."  
  
Shippo jumped up into her arms. "Bye bye Kagome!" he said cheerfully. She hugged him tightly.  
  
Why couldn't she hug me like that?  
  
She came back over to me and I thought she would. But..she didn't.  
  
"See you Inuyasha." she said and grinned. Then she turned and headed for the well.  
  
We were all quiet for a minute, as we usually were right after Kagome left. Shippo would just sit there and stare at the sky. Sango would pet Kirara. Miroku would sit indian style and do what looked like meditate. As for me, I would jump into a tree again and think.  
  
Five days this time..Usually it was for about a day or two. Maybe three. I think the most was a week. And that was because her grandpa was sick and she had a big test to take. Thats understandable. But staying five days and for a date? I can't stand the thought of it.  
  
"Inuyasha!" called Miroku.  
  
I looked down and saw them all sitting there in a circle. Sort of. I jumped down and sat next to the kitsune. "What." I asked.  
  
"What should we do for five days?" asked Miroku. "Its pointless to search for Shikon Jewel shards without Kagome's eyes." he said.  
  
"So we don't search." I said.  
  
"Are you just gonna sit and sulk like you always do when Kagome goes away, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.  
  
I glared daggers at him and picked him up by the tail. "I am not sulking." I said angrily. I slammed him in the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha." said Miroku. "Don't deny the obvious."  
  
I glared at the monk and cursed him for not having a tail of something else I could grab him by to slam him into the ground as well.  
  
"Fine, you all wanna do something?" I asked, standing up. "Why don't we all just get drunk and spend the next couple days with hangovers!" I said and stormed off.  
  
Whats with me? Why am I being for cruel lately? I walked into the village and stole a bottle of sake from a villager. He started to run off, but I grabbed his shirt collar.  
  
"What do you want with me, Inuyasha?" he asked, looking scared.  
  
"Give me your sake." I said. He shoved it all in my hands and I let him go. He ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
Why did I do that? Why did I just demand this villager to give me all his sake? I walked off into the forrest and sat down. I opened the bottle and took a swig.  
  
Then I took another swig.  
  
Before I knew it, I looked around and saw five empty bottles of sake around me, I think, and I was leaning against a tree trunk. I burped. Woah this was weird. I looked around and saw what looked like Miroku come over.  
  
He looked around and saw the bottles, at least I think he did. I also think he shook his head but I don't know because I chugged down the rest of the bottle that was in my hand. I had a drop left when it was snatched from me hands.  
  
"C'mon ::hiccup:: gimme the sake back..." I heard myself say. "I aeem verry ::hiccup:: thirsteee.."  
  
The next thing I knew, I was standing up with the support of Miroku and we were walking somewhere. "Inuyasha..you fool, getting drunk.."  
  
"Whare are wee ::hiccup:: going?"  
  
I heard no reply but I soon found myself under water. My head was lifted out and I felt somewhat refreshed. I went under again and again. I lost track of how many times I went under. Then everything just went blank.  
  
MD: see the button on the bottom? click it to review 


	2. chapter two

MysticalDreamer: ::stares at screen:: WOW!! I got a lot more reviews that I thought I would!! Thank you all so much!! I left replies to your comments and stuff at the bottom/end of the chapter for ya, b/c I'm so happy!! oh yeah, sorry for the long update wait..my computer was messed up for a while and I couldn't get online. we had to take it to some dude to get it fixed and that took a few days. anyway~ enough of me, here's the chapter  
  
disclaimer: if I owned inuyasha, i wouldn't be writing a disclaimer  
  
"only bald men wear turbans.."  
  
chapter two: why am i so lost without her?  
  
My eyes fluttered opened and I was staring at Shippo. He was sitting on my chest and looking a little worried. "Inuyasha?" he asked.  
  
I sat up and he tumbled to the ground. I moaned.  
  
"Whats wrong?" asked Sango, coming over with Kirara in her hands. "Headache, I presume?" she said.  
  
I could only nod as I layed back down on the grass.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't believe you went out and got yourself drunk.." said Miroku. "If I didn't find you, who knows what could have happened."  
  
"Leave me alone.." I said.  
  
"You deserve it." said Miroku. "At least Kagome wasn't here to see this horrible behavior." he said.  
  
That hurt. It dawned on me again that she wasn't here. And she wouldn't be here for five days. I just groaned.  
  
"We'll have to see to it that you don't get your hands on a bottle of sake again for quite a while." said Miroku.  
  
"I'll go start breakfast." said Sango, standing up and walking over to the fire with Kirara. Shippo bounced along after her.  
  
I stared up at the sky. What was I supposed to do now for five days? I knew if I went to her time, she'd 'sit' me more than I could count. I'd learned that the first couple of times I went back there, when she first started coming here, around three years ago.  
  
Yeah, three years. Its been that long and we still haven't found all the Jewel Shards or defeated Naraku. We are pretty pathetic, aren't we?  
  
"Inuyasha..I suggest we go out and do some guy stuff." said Miroku suddenly.  
  
"Oh then maybe you should've come with me last night, as I got drunk." I snapped. "If you had come, it would've been more fun, fore sure."  
  
"Excuse me, Inuyasha." I heard him say. "I'm going to help Sango with breakfast."  
  
"Yeah and make sure you don't ask her to bear your child again or something!" I shouted at him. "I don't want my breakfast to be spoiled!"  
  
I looked over and saw him glare at me. I just grinned at him. Then the headache came back and I just relaxed as best I could.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
I laughed. In spite of the warning I gave him, he still did something to her. Looks like my breakfast isn't going to be that good afterall.  
  
Shippo came trotting back over to me and sat on my head. "Hey, Inuyasha?"  
  
"What now."  
  
"How come you never run after Kagome anymore when she goes back home to her time?" he asked me. "Dontcha miss her?"  
  
I growled at him and he ran off.  
  
Staring at the sky, I fell asleep again.  
  
*******  
  
A whack on my head woke me up. I opened my eyes and was staring at Kagome. What?! She was back?  
  
"Kagome?" I asked.  
  
"Its time for breakfast, Inuyasha." she said. "Why don't you come sit next to me and we can cuddle?"  
  
I glared at the kitsune and pulled his hair.  
  
"Oww oww oww!!" he said, turning back into himself and dashing over to Sango and jumping on her shoulder.  
  
I stood up and walked over, lazily as I still had a slight headache. I sat down with a thump next to the monk and grabbed the Ramen.  
  
"You're welcome, Inuyasha." said Sango.  
  
I didn't reply. I quickly finished my Ramen and walked back over to the spot where I had woken up. I layed down and stared up..  
  
Dammit! What was I supposed to do for five whole fricking days waiting for Kagome to come back? Usually, I'd just go run off for a while and went I smelt her wonderful scent, come speeding back to the village but this time..I just didn't feel like running.  
  
"Miroku!" came a distant voice. I looked over to the merry little group and saw Old Kaede walking every so slowly over to them.  
  
"What is it, Lady Kaede?" asked the monk.  
  
"I have just recieved word that a young maiden in a nearby village seems pocessed by a demon and they requested a skilled priest to exorsis(A/N: did I spell that right?) her." she explained. "I told them they ye may be willing-"  
  
"Gladly!" replied Miroku. He jumped up imedietely and grabbed his staff.  
  
"I think perhaps we should all go along.." said Sango, standing as well. "With the monk going and all." she said.  
  
"You don't trust me?" asked Miroku inocently.  
  
Sango just narrowed her eyes as Kirara jumped into her arms.  
  
"Oh, I forget to mention to ye that she is but a little child." said Kaede. "Around the age of eight or nine." she said.  
  
Miroku's face dropped a bit.  
  
"We'll still go." said Sango. Then I saw her lean in and whisper something to the rest. Feh, like I couldn't hear it.  
  
"Besides.." she said. "It will give us something to do while Kagome is gone..." she said. "Otherwise, Inuyasha will just sit down and slump the whole time."  
  
"Great idea, beautiful Sango!" said Miroku. She glared and slapped his shoulder. "My sincerest apologies." he said.  
  
Shippo hopped on Miroku's shoulder. "Can I come too?" he asked.  
  
"We're all going." replied Sango. "Even you, Inuyasha!" she called out.  
  
"Feh!" I shouted at them.  
  
"Come on, lazy dog!" shouted Miroku.  
  
I wanted to jump up and rip his throat out. But Kagome would not be happy with me when she came back. Besides, my headache was too bad for me to care very much.  
  
"Nothing doin'."  
  
Miroku came over and pulled me to my feet. "You ARE coming." he said. "Or I will tell Kagome things she doesn't want to know."  
  
I glared and walked over to join them. Stupid monk and his blackmail threats. He knew my weak spots, that was for sure.  
  
"Thats a good dog!" said Miroku.  
  
I just grumbled.  
  
"Will you be coming with us, Lady Kaede?" asked Sango.  
  
"Ne, child." replied the priestess. "I must stay here and look out for this village why you all are gone." she said.  
  
"All right." said Sango. She picked up her boomerang and heaved it on her back. Shippo jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"We're goin' on an adventure!" he cried.  
  
"Not really." I said angrily. "We're just going to the next town so the monk can do that stupid exorcism. Then we're coming right back."  
  
Miroku grinned evilly. "And I'm sure I know the reason." he said, stepping away from me. "You want to get back here in time so you don't miss an instant of Kagome."  
  
I turned on him and he hid behind Sango's back. Sango looked at him with confused and narrowed eyes. As if threatening him to make a move.  
  
"Help me Sango." said Miroku, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
She pinched his hands. "You're on your own, monk." she said. She stepped aside, leaving Miroku defenseless. I walked over and whacked him on the head.  
  
"That was uncalled for." said Miroku, patting the jump on his head.  
  
"Yeah right.." I replied. "Lets just get to the stupid town already."  
  
"You guys are really confusing." said Shippo, hopping onto Miroku's shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder if I should just stop asking questions. Afterall, I barely every get answers to them anyway." he said.  
  
"I will you ye all in tomarrow, I presume?" asked Kaede. "Assuming all goes well."  
  
"Good day, Lady Kaede." said Miroku, doing that thing with his hand.  
  
"So long Kaede!" said Shippo cheerfully. Sango bowed. I just stood there. Actually, I had already started walking.  
  
"Inuyasha!" called Sango. "Wait for us!"  
  
Ignoring it, I just kept walking. "It might go a lot faster if you all rode on Kirara!" I shouted back at them.  
  
I heard a whoosh over me and saw Kirara fly by overhead. "Too late for your advice, Inuyasha." I heard the monk call down to me.  
  
I grinned and started to run.  
  
Normally, Kagome would be on my back. Whether or not he felt like it, Shippo would be there too. I complain about her being there, but I don't really mind at all. She's not too heavy and it lets me smell her scent without anyone realizing it.  
  
I ran passed Kirara and the others and just imagined her on my back. I would imagine her hands on my shoulders, preventing her from falling..as if I would let that happen anyway.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait up!" called Shippo. "You're going way too fast!"  
  
I slowed down a bit and waited for the cat demon(A/N: is that what Kirara is?) to catch up, then I just started running again.  
  
With an hour or so, we reached the village and were greeted by a bunch of children, all running over to Kirara with big huge eyes and cooing.  
  
"Are you the monk we were told about by High Priestess Kaede?" asked an old man, coming over to me.  
  
"Ha. As if I would be a monk!" I declared. "Its that lecher over there. He's the monk."  
  
"Lecher?" asked the man.  
  
I made no reply, just grinned and walked passed him. "Hey Miroku, they're looking for ya." I called.  
  
Kirara transformed back into her cuteness, and Sango and Miroku hopped off and jogged over to me. The children went starry-eyed at the kawaii cat and ran over to her, nearly trampling me. My anger rose and I was about to charge but I felt two hand grab my shoulders. Turning, both Miroku and Sango had a firm grasp on me and refused to let go.  
  
"Not worth my time anyway." I said, shaking them off and stepping away.  
  
"Excuse me!" called the man. He ran over to us and looked between us. "An intesting group of people you have here."  
  
I growled at him and Miroku bonked my head with his staff. "Forgive his rudeness, good Sir." he said, glaring at me. "I am Miroku, a humble monk."  
  
"I am Sango, pleased to meet you." she said and bowed politely.  
  
"Shippo!" he grinned, popping up from behind Miroku's shouders. "Thats Inuyasha. He's a little hostile right now because Kagome's not here."  
  
I ripped him off the monk's shoulders and slammed him towards the ground. "I am not hostile." I growled, narrowing my eyes at the kitsune.  
  
The man stared. "Are you sure we can trust him..?" he asked.  
  
"Inuyasha is perfectly fine around humans." said Miroku. "Shippo here is a demon. Inuyasha would never hurt a human, otherwise Sango and I would be dead. He and Shippo are always fighting like that." he explained. Sango nodded.  
  
"I see.." said the man. "Well, Lady Kaede said that this monk could perform an exorcism on my sweet daughter."  
  
"Indeed." said Miroku. "And just how old is your daughter?"  
  
Sango glared and smacked his head. "Forget that. It is of no concern to him." she said. "Besides, didn't you hear Kaede say that she was young? And not the kind of young that you're thinking mister."  
  
"And how would you know what I am thinking?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I know exactly what you're thinking." replied Sango. "Lecher."  
  
The man's eyes widened. "Now I do not know if I should trust any one in the little group.." he said.  
  
"Listen here, guy." I said, pushing Miroku out of my way. "Do you want the monk to perform the damn exorcism or not? You can trust him to do that, but just keep an eye on him if you have any older daughters, in case Sango isn't around to control him."  
  
Everyone stared at me, at my sudden outburst.  
  
"Please.." said the man, breaking the silence. "Come this way." he started walking down the street. Shippo jumped off Miroku's shoulder and followed, Miroku nodded and walked with them.  
  
"Psst! Come on Kirara." said Sango, calling her cat to her. The children were sad to see her go but Kirara meowed and just followed after Sango anyway.  
  
I walked after them, thinking of how much differently this would have gone if Kagome were here. It would be a LOT different, the more I thought about it.  
  
"Please, this is the place." said the man suddenly, stopping. Causing Shippo to run into his feet, then Miroku to run into the man and squash Shippo and then Sango ran into Miroku's back. I caught myself, before flying into her.  
  
"And please, monk.." he said. "My daughter is young..be careful with her."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Of course." he said as the man led him inside. Everyone followed.  
  
Turned out, the girl was only around nine as the old hag had said, and Sango was not needed to keep Miroku away, as he was clearly not interested. Which was good because if he was, then I woulda thought he was way more perverted than he let on.  
  
Miroku intrusted Sango, Shippo and me to wait outside and we did. We went out and sat on the walkway around his house. (A/n you know, those things around the outside of all the houses in feudal japan..wooden..)  
  
Shippo ran off into the street with Kirara and the other children and they started a game. Sango sat near, unusually quiet.  
  
"Whats with you?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing!" she said fiercely.  
  
My eyes widened as she moved further from me. "All right, what are you hiding?" I asked, watching her creep further and further away.  
  
"I am hiding nothing.." she said, continuing to move away.  
  
"If has something to do with Kagome!" I said angrily.  
  
"It doesn't! I mean, it does! I mean, no!" said Sango, clearly confused. "It doesn't! I am not hiding any secrets!" she said, moving all the way to the other side of the walkway thing.  
  
"Spill it!!!" I shouted at her.  
  
She turned her back to me and a large sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. "I don't have anything to spill!" she called.  
  
I ran over and before she could move, was up in her face. "Talk, exterminator." I said angrily, glaring at her.  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "Well...uh, you see..." she started.  
  
"If it has something to do with Kagome, tell me now." I said.  
  
"She made me swear not to tell!!" said Sango, closing her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha!" called Shippo, trotting over. "What are you doing to make Sango look scared?" he asked.  
  
"She's hiding something about Kagome and I demand to know it!" I said.  
  
"Hiding?" asked Shippo, petting Kirara. "The fact that she's almost done with high school?" he said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah...she said that in a few months, she's done with school!" said Shippo.  
  
Wow..why would Sango hide that from me? "Thats good." I said. "She can stay here longer now, and we can find more jewel shards."  
  
Sango looked somewhat relieved, but there was still something.  
  
"Thats not it, is it?" I asked.  
  
"I have no reply!" said Sango, backing agains the wall.  
  
"Ooo than could it be that she doesn't always go back for tests?" asked Shippo.  
  
"What?!" I shouted.  
  
I saw Sango waving her hands behind me, as if saying 'No no no, shut up!' I looked at her. "Thats it, isn't it?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "No!" she grinned in a non convincing way.  
  
"Yeah.." said Shippo. "She doesn't have as many tests this year because most of them are at the end or something.." he said. "Thats what she told me and Sango anyway.."  
  
Sango sweatdropped.  
  
"Then why is she going back more and more?" I asked.  
  
Sango inched away and braced herself for something. Whatever it was, she knew what was coming.  
  
"You mean she didn't tell you?" asked Shippo. "I thought she would've. Then again, maybe she wouln't have because you'd get all mad and stuff."  
  
"Shippo?" I said sweetly, putting on my 'cute' face. "Why is she going back more and more often?"  
  
Shippo knew the look. "I don't know if I should tell you.." he said, taking a step back.  
  
My 'cute' face disappeared. "Dammit, you've told me so much already! Just finish talking!!" I shouted, picking the kitsune up by the tail.  
  
Sango was now on the other side of the street, her hand holding her boomerang and staring at us with wide eyes.  
  
"Put me down!" cried Shippo.  
  
"SPEAK!"  
  
"Fine!!" he cried. "Kagome has been going out with that Houjo person for a while now..thats why!" he said.  
  
I dropped him. What..? Did he just say..what I think he said? My heart shattered into a million pieces.  
  
"I thought Kagome told you?" asked Shippo from the ground.  
  
I stared mindlessly ahead. Kagome and that..Houjo..I shuddered. Did she really care about him, more..more than me?  
  
"Ka..Kagome.." I whispered.  
  
My insides tightened. Then I laughed.  
  
"You're all lying.." I said. "You're lying. You're just trying to get me to go check on her so she'll get pissed at me and stay away even longer!"  
  
"Why would we lie, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Because.." I said angrily. "You like to see her 'sit' me and stuff." I jumped off and landed in front of Sango. "Stop the joke! Its stupid!" I screamed and ran off.  
  
Running out of the village as fast as my legs would take me, I headed for the well..I headed for the truth...  
  
MD: hmm..that wasn't exactly what I was hoping it would be.. well, I might fix it, I might not. Lemme know what ya think in a review, ok?  
  
THANKS~  
  
FayeFaye : hee hee..inu drunk IS funny...o^_^o  
  
Noelle: GOOD CHARLOTTE!! I love them too!! As for your question..yup, sorry but I can't answer you!! It WOULD spoil the story...  
  
LonelyAngelofSadness: Exclamation points rock! Feel free to end all reviews this way! Lmao!  
  
IceDagger: ::nods:: very stupid of him..but, kagome is not here so he's a little..'lost'? ::grin::  
  
clow12391: go human early? hmm.. i never thought of that before..thats for the idea! Can't say if it will happen b/c whatever happens, happens.  
  
Demon Girl: thank you!! I liked the ending too...inuyasha drunk is funny..i also considered miroku getting drunk too but then I went against it... ::grin::  
  
FallenAzrealPenemue: The very first review!! thanks and I'm glad ya like the story! 


	3. umm 3?

MysticalDreamer: ::stares at screen:: wow..19 reviews and only two chapters...ARIGATOU!! Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou!!! I left notes at the end so you won't have to go through them to read the chapter. Just to let you know..I am not a Kikyo fan, so expect some very mean things done to her.. o^_^o ( sorry kikyo fans! gomen!) anyway..I'm done rambling, here's ch 3.  
  
disclaimer: yes! I DO own Inuyasha!! What do you say to that, eh? ::men in suits come over and show her lots of papers and stuff.:: Umm..::wide eyes:: Nevermind! Scratch that! I own nothing!! ::grumbles about stupid suits...::  
  
chapter three: why, kagome? why?  
  
I reached the well within twenty minutes or so. Ignoring the little children calling my name, I raced for it.  
  
I looked at it, staring at it, wondering if I should go through it to her time and see if it was all true. Then my mind was decided.  
  
I leaped into the well and fell through time. Everything was familiar except, usually Kagome was with me.  
  
Passing through I reached her time and stayed at the bottom of the well for a good ten minutes, trying to make up my mind. To see if I really wanted to know what was going on.  
  
I leaped up and landed on the edge. My ears twitched, listening for any sounds of movement or any sounds of anyone..Kagome included.  
  
I stepped down and one step at a time I went up the stairs. Reaching the top, I put my left hand on the door and stared. Should I open?  
  
"Come on Houjo, just come inside!"  
  
I froze. It was..her. It was Kagome's voice..and she said the bastard's name...My hand sunk to my side.  
  
"I don't know, Kagome.."  
  
"Oh come on! Sota wants to talk to you about stuff." said Kagome.  
  
I glanced through the small slits in the door and saw she was clutching his hand. My heart ripped in half..no..more than half.  
  
They were all telling the truth.  
  
I sank to the ground in a heap of sadness and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Why.." I whispered.  
  
Kagome Higurashi. More beautiful than Kikyo could ever be..not to mention she was alive. Long dark hair, soft as silk and shiney as the stars in the night sky. Her brown eyes, the most caring I've ever gazed into...Always jumping at the chance to help someone. Caring and sweet, brave..loyal. I could go on and on, all these the reasons I love her.  
  
Why couldn't I just tell her? Why did I have to keep it so quiet..Because I'm stupid. I'm too late and her heart belongs to another.  
  
Maybe its better this way though..I mean, he actually lives in her time. He's not constantly trying to be killed by his dead lover, his arch nemesis and his pain in the ass half brother, is he?  
  
He's not a damn hanyou either. He doesn't have dog ears on his head, or sharp claws. He's normal. A normal human.  
  
Why, dammit? WHY?  
  
I felt something hot run down my cheek. I raised a finger, and I wiped away the first tear I've ever cried in a very long time off my face.  
  
Kagome made me cry. She actually made me cry. I never actually thought about it before, but I'm pretty sure I made her cry..but this...This is worse...  
  
"Kagome.." I whispered.  
  
Why do I cry over her? Am I doing exactly was Sesshomaru told me? Falling for humans and protecting them..all that crap he talked about. Could he have been right?  
  
No..not a chance in hell. He doesn't know anything about feelings or emotions. He's tried to kill me so many times..I can't believe I even thought that.  
  
"Well ok..if you really have to go." I heard her say softly. "I'll tell Sota and Mom you said Hi. Gramps too..even though he'll probably ramble on about something weird again.."  
  
I stood up and chances a peek.  
  
"Ok Kagome." said Houjo. "See you tomarrow."  
  
"Bye." she replied. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Then they hugged.  
  
A dagger went right through my heart.  
  
She kissed him. Kagome kissed him. Well..it wasn't as if it was on his lips but..she's never even tried to ...do that to me...  
  
I mean sure. We've had our moments but...It could just be because ... because of stupid reasons...  
  
Once again, I sank to the floor. I've seen enough for one night.  
  
I listened as I heard that Houjo person run down the shrine stares, then listened for Kagome to go safely inside her house.  
  
I sat there for an hour in silence. Not one thought ran through my head. All I could think of was..Kagome and Houjo.  
  
I stood up and walked down the stairs towards the well, one at a time. To the time where I belong.  
  
I reached the well and took one last look towards her house. I sighed and jumped over the side of the well, going back to my time.  
  
I landed and stood there, at the bottom of the well for about ten minutes, once again in complete silence.  
  
Leaping up, in one jump I was out of the well. I looked around at the familiar surroundings. Usually, when I came back from her era, she'd be here with me..but not now. She'd rather be with him than..me...  
  
Now what could I do? I was lost and confused..because of Kagome. I loved her with all my heart but..I want her to be happy.  
  
But who's to say she really does love him? Maybe she's just being nice.. but then again, why wouldn't she do anything like that with me? Or even attempt to..  
  
I wish I could have waited until now to steal the sake and get drunk. I would have loved to have been lost in my own little world right about now.  
  
Oh hell. I walked into the woods and found myself face to face with the tree. The tree I was pinned to over fifty years ago. Where I had first seen Kagome and mistaken her for Kikyo. That was over three years ago..wow...three years...  
  
There were just so many thoughts going through my head. I couldn't take it. I passed out.  
  
~*~ My eyes fluttered open in the morning and Shippo's eyes were staring at me, full of... wait a second..tears?  
  
"Inuyasha!" he said. "We didn't know what happened to you! You, you ran off and then disappeared and then we found you! But we couldn't wake you up! Then we-"  
  
"Hush Shippo." said Miroku. I saw him sitting nearby next to Sango and Kirara. "What happened Inuyasha?" he asked me.  
  
"Feh." I said. It was all I could think of.  
  
"Sango told me..what you found out." he said. "I did not know either. I am trully sorry. We all know how you feel about Kagome and to have this happen..."  
  
I glared at him. "Just what are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"I mean..uh.."  
  
Sango silenced him. "Forgive me Inuyasha. I should not have told you." she said. "I assume you did go to her era?"  
  
I looked away. "Leave me alone." I growled.  
  
"But are you okay..?" asked Shippo.  
  
I looked at the kitsune. His eyes were full of worry. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "I'm fine, Shippo." I said. "I'm fine.."  
  
"You don't look so good. You look pale." said Shippo. He was sitting on my chest and staring at me.  
  
I picked him up and sat up straight. He flinched and prepared for the worst. I even shocked myself at what I did next.  
  
I hugged him.  
  
I hugged the kitsune. I could here Sango and Miroku gasp and Kirara give off some weird cat sound. And he hugged back. Shippo hugged me back.  
  
"Inuyasha..?" I heard him ask, his voice muffled.  
  
I let him go and he sat in my lap, staring up at me. Eyes now full of confusion as well as worry and tears.  
  
I was just as confused. Why did I hug him? Was it because I needed it? Because of Kagome? Maybe the kitsune wasn't so bad..I mean..he actually worries about me..like Kagome does...or did...  
  
"Anyone know what the day is in Kagome's world?" I asked suddenly.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Not a clue."  
  
"I think its a 'Fri-day'." said Sango. "Whatever that is..."  
  
Fri-day..that was the day before Sat-Ur-day, wasn't it? Would she go out with him again tonight? I needed to know.  
  
"I'm gonna go off for a bit.." I said, putting Shippo lightly on the ground. "I just need..to think... about stuff.." I stood up.  
  
"Did you go and see Kagome last night, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
I stopped. My eyes narrowed..in a sad way... "I saw her." I said. "But it was no big deal." I said and ran off, not wanting them to see...that tear run down my face.  
  
Hell ya it was a big deal! I wasn't going to see her again tonight.. I couldn't jurt myself anymore. It was too painful to see.  
  
But wait..didn't I bring pain and tears to her eyes too? When..when I was in love with Kikyo...  
  
I would run off, whenever I heard news of her..even though I knew she would try to pull me into hell..and it was always Kagome who saved me. I guess I was hoping that she would change..that she would lose the evil inside of her.  
  
Time and time again, the same routine..eventually..I stopped going to her..little by little..and it started after I realized that Kagome was something more than just a friend.  
  
But all those times I was off with her..she kissed me a number of times..I've told Kikyo I loved her still..and..the very first time that happened...Kagome was there..Invisible to me, but she saw everything. We moved on..forgetting it. But it would always come up again whenever Kikyo was back in town.  
  
Still.. I love Kagome now..not Kikyo.. I mean..how could I have continued loving her..even after she tried to kill me? And she's still trying to kill me even as I ran through the woods. Plotting my demise..so is Naraku..and so is Sesshomaru..but its always been that way. Why should it change?  
  
Kagome..I hurt her so many times..And I haven't apologized yet. And now..now I know exactly how she felt.  
  
How she felt, watching me and Kikyo..seeing me run off to be with her. Hearing my confessions to her.. I know what it feels like now and I'll apologize to her when she gets back. If she even comes back...  
  
What if she doesn't? I mean..what if she decides that she likes it with that Houjo more than she likes it with me?  
  
I can't think about these things anymore! But everything comes back to Kagome.. Why did I have to fall in love with someone from a different time?  
  
I'd protect her with my life, as I've shown many times. She knows it but..why would she do this to me? Hurt me like this?  
  
Too depressing, Inuyasha. Shut up.  
  
I stopped running and looked around. I was in the middle of the forrest. In an unfamiliar place. Very unfamiliar. I don't ever remember being here before.  
  
I started to walk around, to try and take my mind off of Kagome.  
  
This was really weird. I must have been running pretty damn fast to end up in a place I've never seen. There were many trees and in the distance, I could hear the sound of running water. A stream or possibly a river.  
  
I looked at the sky, at the bright blue sky which was the complete opposite of my mood. It was so bright and cheerful, unlike the darkness and heaviness I felt inside.  
  
My inside and outside are totally different. Inside, I think of many thinks, most of which I will never say aloud. And on the outside, I come across as rude, hateful, ignorant, blah blah blah. But..Kagome knows what I'm like on the inside. I duno how, she just knows.  
  
Dammit! Why did my mind travel back to her!? It always does. And to think, the whole reason I came running here was to get my mind off of her..yet it always wanders back...  
  
I listened for the water again. Figured I'd dunk my head under and get refreshed. Start anew and wake up fully. Try to erase the things I saw from my mind.  
  
Although it would be hard.  
  
After a while, I reached the stream. It was full of crystal clean water, shining with a gleam from the sunlight above. I even saw a fish or too...Come to think of it..I was kinda hungry. Maybe I would catch one in a little bit.  
  
But for now, I kneeled near the shore of the stream and took a breath. I plunged my whole head underwater.  
  
Ah.. it was ice cold. Just what I was hoping for. This really woke me up. The current was pushing my hair along, across my face and neck. It was refreshing and it felt great.  
  
After a minute or so, I pulled my head out and took a breath of fresh air. I shook me head, in a dog-like way (curse Miroku if he should see this, I would kill him because he would never stop his tormenting) and leaned back, staring at the sky.  
  
Then I suddenly became aware of the fact that I had had no breakfast and I was very hungrey. And a hungry hanyou is not a fun thing.  
  
I jumped up and landed on a rock in the middle of the stream. My eyes were looking around for any sight of movement..a fish. My ears perked when I heard a splash and I turned and saw one swimming. Ignoring the fact that it was water and the water was ice cold, I jumped in and snatched it.  
  
It squirmed in my hands and I licked my lips..hmm.. now, should I start a fire or eat it raw? I bit into it and my decsision was obvious.  
  
It was pretty good..although not as good as the ramen Kagome made...Dammit! My mind always drifts back to her.  
  
I took a second bite and stared at the dead fish. I just pretended it was ramen. Then it wasn't so bad.  
  
Then in them middle of my fith bite or so, I heard a twig snap in half. I whirled around and saw on one..but I smelt something.  
  
I looked around warringly, looking for the thing that had broken the branch. It was hiding, but still here because I could smell it.  
  
"I see you won't give up so easily, Inuyasha." said the thing.  
  
I know that voice... I looked to wear it came from.  
  
"Fish. I see you don't have you're precious noodles and you have to feast on fish." it said again. They stepped out of the trees.  
  
"Kikyo?" I asked, standing.  
  
"Well if it isn't Inuyasha. You haven't come searching for me in quite a while." she said, walking towards me. "But here you are now, in my secret home."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you Kikyo." I said angrily. It was her fault I was here anyway! Kagome..  
  
"Where is she?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded, glaring at her to stop walking towards me. She did and she smiled her wicked smile.  
  
"The one who you travel with." she said. "My reincarnation. Kagome, was it?"  
  
"None of your buisness. Just stay away from her." I growled.  
  
"Oh, did you two have a fight?" she grinned. "And was it my fault yet again?"  
  
I growled angrily at her. "Go away." I said.  
  
"How rude of you, Inuyasha." she said, slapping a hand to her face sarcastically. "There is something bothering you, I know there is." she said. She took one step and I growled at her. She stopped. "See? I was right."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me." I said angrily. If she didn't get the hell outta here soon..  
  
"Why don't you just stop being so hostile, Inuyasha." she said. "I know there is something wrong, I've known you long enough. Now either tell me, or I kill the girl."  
  
"You can't kill her because she's not here!" I screamed before I knew what I was saying. My eyes widened. Dammit...  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "Ohh..so she went back to her own time, did she?" she asked in a very evil manner. "Perhaps I should seal the well."  
  
"Don't even think about it, bitch." I shouted.  
  
"Thats a first!" she said, sitting down on one of her demons. "You've never insulted me like that before. You must be trully heartbroken..."  
  
I narrowed my eyes and growled at her again.  
  
"Thats it, isn't it, Inuyasha?" she asked menacingly. "Something happened between you two and now you hate each other!"  
  
"I do not hate Kagome!" I shouted.  
  
Kikyo grinned. "You know..you can always come back to me. I'll always be waiting for you.." she said. "But if you don't hate her..something else must have happened. Tell me, Inuyasha."  
  
"Not a chance in hell."  
  
"Speaking of hell..I hear its a great place to live." said Kikyo, standing. "Should I attempt to bring you there again, or will you tell me?" she said, grinning evilly. I took a step back. "With no one around to help you, I should have a problem pulling you down there with me. What do you think?"  
  
"NO!" I shouted. "Stop prying into my thoughts! I will NOT tell you why I'm so pissed off! And trust me, Kikyo. You're the last person I want to see right now."  
  
"Am I?" she asked.  
  
I glared.  
  
"Just .. speak you're mind Inuyasha.." she said. "Maybe I can help."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
Kikyo shrugged. "You never know, now do you." she said.  
  
"Besides..I thought you were into Naraku lately." I said.  
  
Kikyo chose not to reply, but I did see her eyes narrow. "That has nothing to do with our current situation. And besides, I only use him when I need him."  
  
"Well, then f*** off and leave me alone." I growled at her angrily.  
  
Kikyo didn't move. "I will not leave. Not just yet." she said. She knelt down. "For once, Inuyasha..I cam trully concerned. You have never acted quite so hostile and I am interested in why you are acting this way. If you tell me..I will not try to pull you into hell until Kagome comes back." she said.  
  
I looked at her and..I didn't feel any sort of hatred coming from her. It was ..concern.. But then again..it was Kikyo..why would she care? But something was there.. and I could stop myself, as tears rolled down my face.  
  
MD: cliffhanger..::insane cackle that turns into a hacking cough:: anyway..::uses her telepathic abilities to send you down to the bottom of the screen to click REVIEW::  
  
Thanks to~  
  
Raura: hmmm .. I hoestly don't know if inuyasha is going to get sat or not... so far he hasn't right??.. I guess we'll wait and see! o^_^o  
  
PurpleAngel: thanks!! one of my best friends of ff.net..everyone out there..read her stories they're great!!  
  
biisis: flant?..::stares:: not sure what that means but thanks for the reveiw!!  
  
Emmeline: Good Charlotte is my favorite band and My Bloody Valentine is my fav. song of their's too!! thanks so much  
  
Queen of Blades: thankies!!  
  
Lonely Angel of Sadness: Flying is fun off the Sears Tower!! and Inuyasha in denial is quiet scarey..::shudders:: HYPER IS GOOD!!! ::runs around in circles and runs into a wall  
  
inu: I completely agree. ::grins::  
  
Little Washu Chan: here's more!! well..there was more up there which you might have read the chapter already or not or maybe or nevermind I'm confusing my self..  
  
Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess: its fun to end with cliffhangers!! it gets people mad and then they come back for more!! o^_^o and yes..::cowers:: this chapter was also somewhat of a cliffhanger..  
  
Ame Tenshi: do not fear..this is definitely a Kagome/Inuyasha fic. ::cheers:: I hate Houjo..he's too cocky and cheerful...and Inuyasha is kinda emotional but..well..thats the way its gotta be in the fic.. otherwise it just might not work out.  
  
Once again to all ~ THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING 


	4. chapeter four four four

MysticalDreamer: hello! this update was a little longer than expected.. and sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others.. I didn't know where to go with it. Like always, thanks are at the bottom and here's the chapter!  
  
disclaimer: Oh the joys of owning inuyasha.. I'm just kidding! BACK OFF YOU STUPID SUITS!!  
  
"the sky is actually orange. take off your sunglasses."  
  
chapter four: why am i doing this?  
  
"Crying, Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo. "Now thats different."  
  
"Just go away.." I said angrily, closing my eyes tightly, trying to block out the tears. "I don't need your sympathy."  
  
"Who says I am going to feel sorry for you?" she asked. "I'm just concerned about you're behavior. Curious, if you must." she said.  
  
"Well, go be curious somewhere else and go bother someone else with your concern." I said. "I could care less about what you have to say."  
  
"This has something to do with Kagome, doesn't it, Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"Even if it does, its none of your damn buisness." I replied hotly. Couldn't she just leave? I finally get my mind off Kagome and then Kikyo shows up and everything comes back.  
  
"I already said I'm not leaving until you tell me everything, Inuyasha." said Kikyo.  
  
I glared at the half dead miko. I knew she wouldn't give up..but I didn't exactly want to tell her what I was feeling at the moment..Wait..right now, it was hatred towards her. "You really want to know what I'm feeling right now?" I asked.  
  
Kikyo perked up curiously. "I am interested." she said.  
  
"Well..I'm feeling hate..towards you." I said.  
  
Kikyo glared. "Is that so?" she said. She stood up. "For once Inuyasha, even surprising to myself, I was actually concerned about you. You seemed more down and depressed than normal and I was going to try and help. I'm not all bad, am I?"  
  
"Feh." I said.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave." said Kikyo, starting to walk off. "Just let me know if you find someone else to talk to..after all..we all need one of those." she said.  
  
I stared at her and before I knew it.."Kikyo! Wait!" I shouted.  
  
She turned and grinned. "I knew you'd come around." she said. She walked back over and sat about five feet from my feet. "Whats troubling you?" she asked.  
  
"I never said I was gonna tell you."  
  
"Then why am I here?" she said, standing. "Make up you're mind already, bastard, and either tell me or let me leave."  
  
I stared at her and started to cry again. "Kagome..." I whispered.  
  
Kikyo stared at me with a new look in her eye. I looked down and desperately tried to stop the tears. It didn't exactly work.  
  
"What happened, Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo softly.  
  
I looked up at her and took a breath. I still can't believe I'm going to tell this bitch whats bothering me...but I need to get it off my chest.  
  
"Kagome went back to her time for five days..for 'testing'." I started.  
  
"Yes... continue."  
  
"Then Miroku had to go off to perform some exorsism and we all followed." said Inuyasha. "While Miroku was doing it, I noticed Sango was acting strange. I forced it out of her..well, actually Shippo told me most..."  
  
"Miroku..Sango..Shippo.." said Kikyo. "Can't exactly place them at the moment but do continue." she said.  
  
"I found out that Kagome also went back..." I started, then got all choked up again. "She went back..back..for a..for a..a.."  
  
"Spit it out, Inuyasha." said Kikyo.  
  
I mumbled something.  
  
"Please repeat yourself, Inuyasha." said Kikyo sternly.  
  
I mumbled again.  
  
"Speak." she said angrily.  
  
"A date ok?!?! She went back for a date!!" I shouted at Kikyo. Then I realized something.. I just basically admitted to Kikyo that I was jealous..and that could only mean..  
  
"So you are in love with Kagome, aren't you?" asked Kikyo. I looked over at her and saw a jealous glint in her brown eyes.  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Then why would you make such a big deal out of her going on a date?" asked Kikyo, her voice had a tone of boredom in it.  
  
I was at a loss for words. "I don't care about her dating...but.."  
  
"But?" asked Kikyo. "But what?"  
  
"What if..::mumble::..."  
  
"What was that Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo. "Please stop mumbling, because I'm going to get it out of you eventually so just tell me upfront."  
  
"What if she loves him?" I asked quietly.  
  
"So thats why you are so upset." said Kikyo. "You fear that..Kagome is in love with this man she is dating." she said. Then she laughed.  
  
"What the hell is so damn funny, Kikyo?" I shouted at her. How could she laugh at a time like this? Dammit, I wish I never told her!  
  
"You are more dense then I realized, Inuyasha." said Kikyo, standing and walking over to the stream. She looked in at her reflection.  
  
"What are you saying?" I glared at her.  
  
"I'm just saying that I would have thought you would have figured it out by now." said Kikyo. She turned and looked at me with a wicked smile.  
  
What the hell is she trying to say? Could that woman be anymore confusing? "Right.." I said, raising my eyebrow. "That makes perfect sense." I said.  
  
"You want to know if Kagome is really in love with this man, don't you?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"What are you getting at..?" I asked with a warning in my voice.  
  
"Do you, or don't you?" she asked, getting annoyed. Which was actually kinda funny.  
  
"Ok fine, what if I do?" I said. "What if I do want to know if she's really in love with this Houjo bastard? What the hell am I supposed to do about it?"  
  
"Its simple, you see." said Kikyo. "Its not a difficult problem."  
  
I glared. "Are you going to tell me, or should I just leave now." I said angrily.  
  
"First, you have to promise me that if Kagome is trully in love with that man," started Kikyo, looking into my eyes. I feared the worst. "If she wants to love him and only him..that you will come back to me..and stay with me, forever...in hell." she said.  
  
"Like hell, I will." said Inuyasha.  
  
"If you are too dense to figure out how to find out if she loves you or not, than you have no choice but to accept my terms or I will not tell you." said Kikyo.  
  
"I could just ask Miroku or Sango. Hell, I could even ask Kaede." I said.  
  
"Then you would be admitting to them that you do care that Kagome loves another.." she started. "And I'm sure you don't want anyone to know just yet."  
  
I glared. Dammit this woman knew how to play me. I thought for a while.  
  
"I'm waiting ever so patiently for your answer, Inuyasha." said Kikyo, the smile back again. Damn that smile.  
  
I sighed. "Fine. If Kagome really loves Houjo..then I will come back here..and stay with you." I said..praying that Kagome really didn't love him or I'd be in hell within the next few days. Damn Kikyo and her evilness.  
  
"Excellent." said Kikyo. "Now..what I've been trying to tell you." she said.  
  
"Spit it out, wench." I shouted.  
  
"Don't be so hostile, Inuyasha." said Kikyo.  
  
I glared.  
  
"If you want to find out just who it is that Kagome loves.." she started, looking me straight in the eyes. "Go to her time."  
  
"No thank you, I was just there and thats exactly why I'm in this state of mind." I said angrily. "Is that what you were gonna tell me?"  
  
"I wasn't finished." she said. She walked over to me. "Go to Kagome's time and see what needs to be seen."  
  
"Translation?" I asked.  
  
"For those five days... or whenever Kagome goes on a date..follow them." she said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Just what I said." said Kikyo. "Follow them around and watch them. See if they are trully in love... or if it just a prank of some kind." she said.  
  
I stared at her. "I'm not a stalker." I declared. "Like you are."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm insulted." said Kikyo. "I'm not a stalker. I just wish you would love me again...like you used to." she said.  
  
I glared. "You want me to follow her around, spying on them?" I asked.  
  
"Not spying.. just discovering the truth." said Kikyo. "Of course, you don't have to take my advice but remember your promise. The promise that you'll come with me into hell if Kagome doesn't love you." she said.  
  
Ha. As if I would go with Kikyo anywhere. But what if..what if Kagome really didn't love me? Woah, Inuyasha. What the hell are you thinking? How did your thoughts get here?  
  
"Thinking it over?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"Shut up." I replied.  
  
I can't believe I didn't think of it. I had to know.. did Kagome really love the bastard, or did she have some other motive for dating him?  
  
"And if I do find out that she trully loves that man from her time..and you do not come looking for me.." said Kikyo. "I will make sure your life is miserable."  
  
And she'd do it too... using who knows what methods..None of them exactly nice or something I want to think about.  
  
"So do it, Inuyasha." said Kikyo. "Go back to Kagome's time and follow her and him around to find out the truth." she said.  
  
"And what if she catches me?" I asked. "I'll be 'sat' until my back totally gives away!"  
  
"Then avoid being seen." said Kikyo. "I'm sure that you can do that."  
  
Her plan made sense... But I didn't want to agree with her. If I did, she might take it wrong and start trying to do everything she used to do constantly once again.  
  
"So Inuyasha.. unless you can think of another method to find out if she loves him- Houjo, was it?- then you are stuck with my way and if that doesn't work, then I guess you're screwed. Or better yet.. you are in hell with me." said Kikyo. She grinned again.  
  
"I know she doesn't love that bastard." I declared.  
  
"Then why are you making such a big deal out if it?" asked Kikyo. "If you won't follow them, why don't you just go ask Kagome if she loves him?"  
  
"You keep saying the same things over and over and its starting to piss me off!" I shouted at her. "Drop it, and leave me alone!"  
  
"You know..if 'Houjo' bugs you that much.." started Kikyo. "Why don't you just kill him? Get it over with than you won't have to worry about Kagome loving him anymore."  
  
"I am not a cold blooded murderer" I said in a low and warning voice.  
  
"Oh, but you used to be." said Kikyo. "Why not go back to your old ways? It could be beneficial to you." she said.  
  
"Kikyo..just get the hell away from me." I said angrily. "I'm tired of you repeating yourself, which makes me repeat myself."  
  
"Fine." said Kikyo. "I'll leave you alone..for now." she said. "But remember my words, Inuyasha... Remember this little conversation we had."  
  
I glared at her as she walked off, into the woods.  
  
What the hell just happened?  
  
Now I'm even more confused than before. Thanks a lot, Kikyo. You really made my day. Dammit...  
  
Should I do what she said..and follow her? Follow Kagome and Houjo (I shuddered at the thought of his name..damn I hate him..) around and yadda yadda yadda?  
  
Why was Kikyo so damn obsessed with the 'truth'? I can't think straight. Maybe I should just go back to the village. It might be easier to concentrate..or better yet, get my mind off things. I wish a demon would attack.. it would give me something to do.  
  
I sniffed the air for the smell of something familiar to lead me back to the village. I wanted to get out of this forrest.  
  
Then I caught it... the smell of.. Shippo? I guess they're looking for me. I sniffed again and took off in the direction of Shippo's smell.  
  
It took a while, because I had no idea where I was going. For all I know, it could have been something that smelled like Shippo. But it was the only lead I had so I kept following it.  
  
Finally!! There it was, the well. That meant I wasn't too far from the village.. "Damn.." I said aloud. It was the well. The well that caused everything in the first place.  
  
Ignore it Inuyasha.  
  
I walked right by it and headed for the village. I ran over the fields, careful not to trample the villagers' crops. I wasn't THAT mean.. was I?  
  
I stopped and began to walk around, looking for Kaede's hut, where we stayed when Kagome went back to her time... Oh man.. why does it always come back to her?  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
I turned and saw Miroku and Shippo jogging over towards me.  
  
"Hey monk. Kitsune." I said, hiding my pain.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Miroku.  
  
"We went looking for you after you didn't come back for a few hours." said Shippo, hopping onto my shoulder. "Sango and Kirara and still out there, but they'll be back soon."  
  
"Off my shoulder, rodent." I said, slamming him into the ground. I could not let them now what I was feeling. Couldn't let them know about Kikyo coming to see me, couldn't let them know.. well, about everything.  
  
"He's back to normal." said Sango, jumping off Kirara's back and landing on the ground next to Miroku.  
  
The monk responded with a nod, as he bent down to pull Shippo out of the ground. "Where did you go?" he askd again.  
  
I grumbled. "I just went for a very long walk." I said. "No big deal. Saw a demon, it took my mind off things." I lied.  
  
"Any jewel shard?" asked Sango.  
  
"What kind of things?" askd Miroku.  
  
"Nope, no shard." said Inuyasha. "Don't think so anyway. And its none of your buisness, monk, what I needed to think about or not think about. We all got stuff we don't wanna talk about with others." I said.  
  
"Yes, he's right Miroku-sama." said Sango. "Drop it. Leave him alone." (a/n: i try not to put too many of these things in, but about 'miroku-sama', i duno if sango actually calls him that or not, but i didnt want her to just call him miroku.. duno why, i just didnt)  
  
"Defending, Inuyasha, Sango-chan?" asked Miroku.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Just DROP it, monk." she said.  
  
I turned around and headed towards the hut, to get some food, when Sango screamed. I whirled around just in time to see her give Miroku a nice fat handprint on his face.  
  
"HENTAI! PERVERT!" she shouted over and over, causing the villagers to look over at them curiously. "WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF?!"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes. "Sometimes I fear I have no control over my hands."  
  
Sango glared evilly at him. "LEARN TO CONTROL THEM OR I WILL CUT THEM OFF!" she shouted, clutching her boomerang tightly and threateningly.  
  
"I shall try, Sango-chan.." said Miroku, hand print on face.  
  
I grinned and went inside the hut. Just like a married couple, those two.  
  
MD: ::hears the cheering of the readers for there was no cliffhanger:: ^-^ i figured it was a longer update than usual, so I left out a big cliffhanger this time.. and the little button at the bottom says review, but we warned flamers- I have a garden hose! Oh yeah, do you think Inuyasha curses too much in this fic? Should I tone it down a bit?  
  
~*~*~REVIEW THANKS~*~*~  
  
Kagome fan: ^^ thanks for reviewing.. and, there is much more to come!  
  
Karisu: depressing, yes.. i know, but it will be a happy ending.. at least, thats what i'm going for  
  
Chibi Vegeta Girl: hmm.. I don't think inuyasha is going to be normal again for a while, well in his thoughts at least... ^-^  
  
RAdical EdWard: I agree! Death to Kikyo!! and this will be a Inu/Kag.. i wouldn't write anything else!! ::goes off to try and kill kikyo with a sledgehammer::  
  
PurpleAngel: ::cheers:: inuyasha is back on!! WHOO!  
  
Demon Girl: I love cliffhangers... but this chapter didnt really have one..  
  
Kitten Kisses: ::grins stupidly with you:: i love it too! thankies for reviewing! ^^  
  
Little Washu Chan: Ha ha! Behold the power of cliffhangers.. even if there was none..  
  
ArtemisMoon: I am very good at threats. ALL OF YOU REVIEW OR I SHANT POST ANYMORE CHAPTERS!! ::insane laugh:: 


	5. this is chapter 5

MysticalDreamer: hmm.. not much to say...  
  
disclaimer: too tired to think of something strange so i will say~ dont own it  
  
chapter five: why can't i think straight?  
  
Mmm.. to eat, is a wonderful thing..  
  
Kaede had cooked a great and wonderful meal. Stew, but for some reason it tasted better than usual. And she gave me a whole pot full for myself. Strange, but hey. I'm not complaining. It was great.  
  
I couldn't help but notice Sango and Shippo looking at me with a slight grin throughout the meal. Kaede said nothing, but at one point Miroku burst out laughing for no apparent reason and Sango bonked him over the head with a spoon. I sure have picked up some strange people along the way...  
  
I finished the stew and burped. Ah, who cares if Kaede is glaring at me to say excuse me. I'm not that kind of person, and if I do, then they'll really think something is strange.  
  
Once again, Miroku burst out laughing. Sango and Shippo this time, both whacked him over the head with two empty bowls.  
  
"Ok, now I know I missed something." I said. "What is going on?"  
  
"Oh nothing!" said Sango, going back to her stew and staring at it like it was a one man circus, jumping off a cliff or something.  
  
"Seriously, you people are strange.." I said, standing up and heading outside.  
  
Then the monk laughed again. I whirled around and dashed over to him, before Sango or Shippo could whack him over the head, I grabbed the scruff of his collar and dragged him to his feet. "Ok. What the hell is so funny?" I demanded, evil eyes and everything.  
  
Miroku swallowed.  
  
"SPEAK MONK!" I shouted.  
  
"Fine!" he replied, causing Sango and Shippo to scram out of the hut at top speed and hide behind some trees outside.  
  
I glared at him to tell me.  
  
"Kagome gave us some dog treat thing to put in your stew.." said Miroku. My eyes widened. "She said it would calm you down and keep you under control while she went back to her time..." he said.  
  
"What?!" I shouted.  
  
"The reason it was so funny is because she said it was a 'dog treat thing'.. " said the monk, as I loosened my hold on his collar. "Seeing as your very dog like."  
  
"I ain't a dog!" I shouted.  
  
"Yes, but you're a dog demon!" replied Miroku.  
  
"Do you see any dogs, toungues waggin', carrying a sword and killing demons?" I shouted. "I think not! I am NOT a dog!"  
  
Miroku nodded and closed his eyes. "Ok! You're not a dog! Could you let go of me now please? I'd like to finish my dinner." he asked.  
  
I dropped his collar and went out the door.  
  
Stupid. Why would she do that? I spotted Sango and Shippo behind a tree. I growled and glared at the same time, causing them to jump and dash inside the safety of the hut.  
  
"This is sure turning out to be a helluva day." I whispered.  
  
I dashed over towards the edge of the forrest, and did what else, but jumped in a tree. I sat on a thick branch, and leaned against the trunk.  
  
I thought about what Kikyo had said to me. Should I go to Kagome's time and .. follow them? Follow her around like some stalker? (which I might add, I am NOT a stalker)  
  
This is so stupid. Maybe Miroku was right about my voices. Which I don't have. Yet I still seem to be talking to myself in my head. Damn..  
  
This is one of the most hard desicions in my life. To follow or not to follow. Great.. I REALLY sound like a stalker.. Kikyo is messed up...Extremely messed up...  
  
And in so many strange ways.. she was right. I wanted to know-No. I needed to know. I needed to know if Kagome loved him... Houjo.. I cringed at the thought of this name.  
  
And if I don't find out, then Kikyo will make my life a living hell, torturing my friends, Kagome, etc. And she would do it; its not an empty threat.  
  
Dammit I am so confused! I can't think straight! This has got to be one of the worst times in my entire life!  
  
I sat in that tree for I don't know how long, thinking of what to do. I was so confused at the moment. I didn't know much. I seemed to have forgotton everything. Everything except for the fact that I was in love with Kagome. (a/n: hey.. that kinda sounds like the song, dont it?)  
  
I couldn't go to anyone for help. Because that would be like admitting to them that I loved Kagome. And thats something I didn't exactly want everyone to know at the moment. I was keeping it a secret, somewhat, so far and I wasn't gonna blow it asking for advice.  
  
Thats because I can picture everyone's reaction.  
  
Miroku would grin that annoying perverted grin of his, then say 'Oh! I knew it all along!'. Then he'd probably give some stupid speach and go off in his mind, thinking of perverted things, which would result in a smack from myself as well as Sango.  
  
Sango's reaction would be to grin and probably giggle all girly and not be able to look me in the eye for days. She might say to 'Go after the woman you love!'. Then, she'd laugh again, and turn her head.  
  
Shippo would cock his head, then start those annoying questions again. Such as 'If you love Kagome, why don't you go have some fun with her? Whatever that means because no one will tell me.' and other questions very similar to that one.  
  
I won't even consider Myouga. The flea will just try to suck my blood, then say something weird and mystic, leaving me utterly confused and then dash off somewhere.  
  
Now what about Sesshomaru? I laughed out loud. "Hey brother. I need some advice. What should I do about Kagome, the girl I love? I think she's dating some guy and I'm lost and confused. Help me?" Hmm, what would his response be? "Kill him. Kill her. And let me kill you so I can have the Tetsusaiga."  
  
If I went to Kaede, that would be interesting. She's probably say something 'wise' in an old hag kinda fashion, leaving me just as confused as Myouga's reply. She'd say, 'If ye love her so much, just tell her so she knows how ye feel.'  
  
Holy crap.  
  
Thats.. holy crap! Thats.. true! And I thought of it all on my own, no comments from old people who happen to be the sister of your dead and psychotic ex-girlfriend.  
  
Wonderful, Inuyasha. Now you have another thing to question and think of on your own. Another thing to make up your own mind about.  
  
Let get back to thinking of people's replies. That was kinda fun.  
  
Hmm, I ask Kagome's mother.. 'I knew it! I knew you loved her! So, when can I expect grandchildren and the likes? Should I get you guys a big house for you? Blah blah blah..' I shuddered. She'd say that too..  
  
Her brother would stare at me and say 'Then you'd REALLY be like my brother! If you got married, I mean.. and that would be cool!' Then he'd go all starry eyed and mumble something about heros again.  
  
I won't even think of what her grandfather would say to me. He's scarey enough as it is, always rambling about evil spirits and some stupid 'get out of the well chant'. Lets just skip him..  
  
I think I'm running out of people. No wait.. there's Kouga.. ARGH I HATE HIM! I WON'T EVEN GO THERE! He's probably start a fight, saying how Kagome was his. But she doesn't even belong to me. She's a human being, how can she be owned by someone? Especially some weird wolf demon.. Ok.. lets get away from that subject.  
  
Hold on a sec.. the whole purpose of me going off alone was to think of what to do. If I should go follow her or not. Dammit.. why did Kikyo have to show up? She always comes at just the wrong time... Stupid..  
  
Then again, if I did follow and she was just going out with him to be nice, then I have nothing to worry about. But .. if she saw me, she'd 'sit' me. And if she really loved him..  
  
No! Shut up! She doesn't! How could she? They've done barely anything together! After all that Kagome and I have been through together...  
  
Thats it. I need to know.  
  
If Kagome loves Houjo (once again, I shuddered at his name), then I'll let her do what she wants. I can't stop her and I want her to be happy, so if she loves him, no matter how much it hurts me, I'll let her live her life without my interfirence. But I need to know. I can't take it anymore. My mind has at last been made up.  
  
I will go to her time.  
  
I will find out if she's in love with the bastard.  
  
I will know exactly whats going on.  
  
Even if I have to ask her myself. Go up to her, ask her if she loves Houjo. Ask if he means more to her than me.  
  
I jumped out of the tree and landed on my feet. I looked up at the sky and saw it was getting closer towards the night. Was today Sat-Ur-Day or Fri-day? What did Sango say? I can't remember. Guess I'll have to ask her.  
  
Didn't feel much like running, so I walked back towards the village and the hut. I looked around, and smelt nothing. I didn't want to smell anything at the moment, except for Kagome. But, chances are, I wouldn't smell her scent for a while.  
  
In a few minutes, I reached the village and wandered through it, with a clear path in front of me. The villagers must be scared of me. Well, I don't exactly blame them. I have been pretty scarey these past few days. Getting drunk, running off, coming back, running off again, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
I reached Kaede's hut and went inside. Miroku, Sango and Shippo gave me a weird look, afraid to say anything to me.  
  
It was all silence for a while. Not one person spoke. Until I did.  
  
"I forgot. Exactly what day is it in Kagome's world again?" I asked.  
  
They stared at me.  
  
"What? Its just a question!" I said.  
  
"Its Fri-Day." said Sango. "We already told you."  
  
"Maybe I forgot." I snapped. "I got a lotta things on my mind right now and remembering the days of Kagome's time isn't exactly up very high on my 'to do' list at the moment."  
  
"Gomen.." said Sango, giving me a weird look. (a/n: just in case ya dont know, gomen means sorry. ^^)  
  
"Its not your fault, don't apologize." I said. Wow. Did I just say that? I must be really lost and confused to say something like that.  
  
"Sorry about the dog treat things for lunch.." said Miroku. "Kagome- san told us to do that. She said it would help you.. with what, I have no clue but of course we had to put in in your food.. just to see what you would do." he explained.  
  
"Its fine." I forced out, for the sake of Kagome. "Just never do it again."  
  
"I swear on my honor." replied the monk  
  
"What honor?" asked Sango, narrow eyed.  
  
Miroku sighed.  
  
I looked out the window. Soon.. I would turn human soon. Not tonight, but in a few days. I glanced back at everyone.  
  
"I think.."  
  
"Think what, Inuyasha?" asked Kaede.  
  
Crap. I forgot she was still here. I don't want her to know. Its bad enough I'm telling Miroku and Sango.  
  
"I think my time of turning human is coming up soon." I said, not wanting to tell them with Kaede there.  
  
"Oh, well we knew that." said Miroku.  
  
I looked over at him. "How'd you know that?" I asked.  
  
"Kagome used her calender thing to predict exactly when you would become human so she could make sure we were in a relatively safe place and you wouldn't have to fight." explained Miroku. "Wow.. that was a long sentance..."  
  
I blinked. Dammit Kaede, leave! Oh wait.. its her hut.. she doesn't have to...  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is there?" asked Kaede.  
  
"Lady Kaede?" asked a woman, opening the door a little.  
  
"Yes?" asked Kaede.  
  
"Its my son.. he's come down with a fever and isn't feeling so well." said the woman. "I was wondering if you could take a look at him."  
  
"Aye, of course." said Kaede, standing and walking over. "It be my duty." she said. The woman nodded and turned to go. Kaede stood in the doorway and turned around. "Ye all better not to anything to my hut, especially ye, Inuyasha." she warned, then turned and left.  
  
Thank you so much, weird lady! Thank you that you came now and said your son was sick! Couldn't have picked a better time!  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
They looked at me.  
  
"What?" askd Miroku.  
  
"I think I'm gonna take off for a while." I said.  
  
They stared at me.  
  
"Why?" askd Sango.  
  
"I just ... need to get something off my chest."  
  
"Why?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Because its really bugging me and I need to go someplace."  
  
"Where?" asked Sango.  
  
"Ok, what the hell is with all this one word questions?" I asked. "I'm gonna go somewhere and I don't want anyone to follow me, ya got it?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Seriously." I said. "Do. Not. Follow. And. Do. Not. Look. For. Me."  
  
They all nodded again.  
  
"If you do follow me, I swear to the gods I will never let you live it down."  
  
"Ok Inuyasha!" said Miroku. "We won't follow or look for you."  
  
"Swear it."  
  
"We swear." they all said in unison and nodded.  
  
These are seriously strange people..almost scarey at times..  
  
"When are you going?" asked Sango.  
  
"Soon." I said. "And I'll be back... whenever. Any jewel shards you might find...Keep them." I said.  
  
Their eyes widened. They backed up into a corner of the room and began to whisper. I heard, after all. What kinda ears to I have? I woulda thought they wouldn't have been stupid enough to talk about something in the same room as me that they didn't want me to hear.  
  
"Did he say.. we could keep the shards?" asked Sango.  
  
Miroku nodded. "I think something weird is happening to him." he said. "Maybe we should get Kaede to check him out."  
  
"After all," said Shippo. "He's never acted quite so strangely as this before. Even when Kagome DOES go back."  
  
Sango nodded this time. "Its kind of scarey."  
  
"Stop talking about me, I can hear you clear as day." I said, making all three of them jump. They looked over at me with wide eyes.  
  
"I think I'll leave now." I said. "See ya when I see ya."  
  
I walked out of the hut and walked towards the forrest. Towards the well.  
  
I still can't believe I'm doing this. Following Kagome around like some stalker. But what choice do I have?  
  
After five, ten minutes I reached the well. I spent another ten minutes staring at it, wondering if I made the right desicion.  
  
But I couldn't change my mind now. I had to go through with it. I took a deep breath and jumped over the side of the well, and traveled foward into Kagome's time.  
  
MD: behold the power of cheese... and cliffhangers!! ^^ i'm hoping to get up to fifty reviews by chapter six, but if i dont i dont care... i'll still post so long as i at least get one.. so review!  
  
~*~ as always, the comments ~*~  
  
IY Fan: thank you for reviewing! ^^ and what happens at the end.. cant tell ya just yet! ^^  
  
LittleWashuChan: here's more.. and its another cliffhanger. ^-^ ::ducks the mushroom thrown at her my littlewashuchan::  
  
ArtemisMoon: thanks! the threat was a little weird, but if ya wanna use it, be my guest!  
  
Mystik Amethyst: GC is the greatest.. young and hopeless is also one of my fav. songs! along with hold on... but my bloody valentine is my favorite! ^^  
  
Lonely Angel of Sadness: EVIL KIKYO!! i plan to do something horrible to her.. if not in this fic, in my next! *laughs insanely*  
  
Ame Tenshi: Inu/Kag all the way! i completely agree.. well, i guess i can say.. nah, dont wanna spoil it but i will say it again.. this fic is INU/KAG. i would write nothing else.. cept mir/san..^^ 


	6. 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 ...

MysticalDreamer: Ack!! this chapter took a longer update than i expected!! but i have been busy..sadly.. but, well.. uh, okie i will stop my nonsense rambling. you have waited long enough for chapter six! ^______^  
  
disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha.. i do not own miroku .. *cries* i do not own good charlotte *cries again* heck, i dont even own the computer I use!!  
  
"there's a fine line between sane and insane. and its BACON."  
  
chapter six: what am i doing here?  
  
I passed through time normally. Nothing went wrong. Its not like I expected it to.. but I guess I was hoping something would happen.  
  
A part of me still wonders what the hell I'm doing here.  
  
The other part says go foward and find her.  
  
I jumped up and leaped over the side of the well. I landed and went up the stairs one at a time. I peaked through a small crack in the door and saw it was just starting to get dark outside. I smelt the air. I still smelt Kagome nearby. She must be in her house.  
  
And there is no way I'm going in there.  
  
I would just wait here until she left. If she left. Then I'd follow her.. and see. If Houjo didn't show, yeah! That would be great. If he does.. dammit!  
  
Now I'm lost again.  
  
This is so fricking confusing. Why the hell did I fall in love with someone from a different time? Wait.. I vaguely remember hearing myself say that already.. Ack! Drifting off the subject again. Like always.  
  
Should I just sit here and wait? Should I go sit in the tree by her bedroom and see what she's doing. No! No, no. Don't go there. If she catches you, you'll be seeing dirt for the next five weeks, Inuyasha. I think I'll just wait here.  
  
I sat down and leaned against a wall. Not the door, in case someone should decide to come in. If that happened.. yup, I'd be seeing dirt for SIX weeks.  
  
I have no idea how much time passed, but it got really dark outside. I looked up and could see the lights from her 'ci-tee' shining through the door.  
  
I stood up and looked out the little cracks in the same door. There was no movement outside and I still smelt Kagome's scent from inside her house.  
  
Maybe things wouldn't be so bad and she would just stay home. Then this trip will have been for nothing and I don't have to worry about that stupid half dead miko coming after me. I could say that Kagome didn't go out.  
  
I heard a door slam and looked outside.  
  
Oh damn. Fate doesn't seem to favor me, thats for sure.  
  
There she was, all dressed up. She looked really gorgeous. Really gorgeous. I had no idea where she would be going, date or no date, but she looked nice. REALLY nice.  
  
She had on a long black skirt thing and a light blue shirt. Wait a minute.. there was a slit in her skirt! Up to her thigh!! Oh gods when she gets back, I will - oh crap. She can't know I was here. Which means I can't yell at her for wearing something like that.. DAMN!  
  
Her hair was nice too. Combed and clean. I mean, its never bad, but when you're fighting demons and collecting Jewel Shards everyday, how nice can your hair stay?  
  
She started walking towards the steps. It was warm out and she had no coat on. I waited until her head disapeared as she walked down the stairs and opened the door a crack.  
  
I sniffed the air, for traces of anything unusual. Nothing. I looked around. Nothing. I leaped over the side of the deck thingie thats around the thing where the well is.. (what do they call these things? (oh well.. who cares. I don't need to know at the moment.) Landing on the ground, I dashed over and jumped into a tree.  
  
I could see her again. She was almost at the bottom of the stairs. I looked around the street and saw lots of people, but no Houjo. Thank the gods.  
  
She turned left and walked down the 'side-walk' thing and I leaped into the next tree. To a random person seeing me in her time, this might seem a bit odd. But for me, its normal.  
  
She made another turn and I almost fell out of the tree. Trying to hide, I mean. Where the hell is she going?  
  
Well, where ever she was headed, it sure got a lot busier and noisier and the trees were becoming more scarce. I just might have to follow her by foot. Which I hope will not happen. I don't exactly fit in with all these people. My hair. My clothes. They stick out like a sore thumb. She'd most likely see me and I do no even wanna go into the details.  
  
Now it seemed like she was in the center of it all. Everywhere I looked, there was lights and people and these large things in different colors and sizes. That made noise. What the hell?!  
  
I nearly fell out of the tree when one gave off this beeping sounds. It was a long and loud screech. Beeeeeeeeeeeep. Kinda like that. Damn, there's so much about her time I still don't know yet.  
  
I looked around, and saw no trees around. Except the one I was in. And Kagome had just turned another corner. I sighed. I had no choice.  
  
I jumped out of the tree.  
  
Two people gave off a scream. I guess they're not used to people randomly jumping out of tree and landing in front of them.  
  
"Look at his ears!"  
  
"That oufit's pretty strange too."  
  
I growled a low growl and sniffed the air. I walked in the direction Kagome had gone, and looked around the corner. Still hearing the whispers of people.  
  
There she was. And what luck! This street seemed less busy and there was TREES! Thank you gods!  
  
I leaped into one, and just in time too. Kagome turned around and looked behind her suspiciously. I tried not to make a sound.  
  
Then she shrugged and kept walking. I sighed. I leaped into the next tree and still watched her.  
  
I still can't believe I'm doing this.  
  
She reached the end of the street and I reached the last of the trees. I was running outta luck here. Not good. If I jumped out, she'd see me. If I didn't, I might lose sight of her.  
  
Geez, I sound like a fricking stalker.  
  
Then my luck changed. She stopped outside a building and waved in the window. I raised an eyebrow. Strange...  
  
Kagome went over and opened the door. She went inside. I couldn't see! Damnit! I moved around in the tree, until I found a spot where I could see inside.  
  
After a few minutes, I was compfortable and I could see inside.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
She went inside and sat at a table. There was one other person sitting at the table. And of course, it had to be the cocky bastard.  
  
Houjo.  
  
My eyes narrowed into little slits as I glared at him. How dare she! She sat across from him and they both grinned.  
  
I watched them for a while, staring. Trying to figure out what I saw in Kagome's eyes. And in his.  
  
A waiter person came and they spoke to her, ordering their food. She nodded and walked away. A few minutes later she came back with two cups and placed them in front of Kagome and Houjo. I cocked my head. Kagome's restaurants were sTrAnGe.  
  
In a while, as I continued watching them, the waiter person came back with two plates of food. She placed one in front of Kagome and the other in front of him.  
  
Kagome looked thrilled as she began to eat furiously.  
  
I almost laughed. She must have been really hungry.  
  
Then HE laughed and my face lost the happiness I had for a moment's time.  
  
I continued watching them eat and drink, until they finished. Then they started talking again. If only I could hear what they were saying.  
  
Stupid Kagome's time and its noisiness. Its very loud noisiness. Not to mention the clear walls that were on the outside of the building. Why would someone build walls that could be seen through? Unless they were windows. But why would they have a wall thing in them? Oh well. I said it before, I'll say it again. Kagome's time is weird.  
  
The waiter came back again, and Houjo gave her this weird paper thing. She nodded and walked away.  
  
Then Kagome and Houjo stood up and pushed in their chairs. They headed over towards the door and I made sure I was completely hidden from view.  
  
They came out and grinned at each other.  
  
"That was great, Houjo-kun." said Kagome. "I'm glad you told me about it! And I still can't believe I've never even heard of it before!"  
  
"I told you Kagome." he replied. I cringed hearing him speak. "Should we go to that party now?" he asked.  
  
"Nah." said Kagome. "Lets just go walk around the park. The party'll be loud and stuff. I just wanna spend the night in a quiet place, if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not!" grinned Houjo.  
  
"Then lets go!" grinned Kagome.  
  
The two headed off down the street that Kagome had come. Which was good for me, because I had trees to jump around in and hide.  
  
I watched them angrily. Then it happened again. It felt as if someone stabbed me in the chest a thousand times.  
  
Their hands clasped.  
  
Why, dammit?! WHY!?!?!?!  
  
I still continued to follow. Maybe she was just being nice and stuff. Yeah. Maybe.. or maybe not.  
  
Then trouble came.  
  
They started to cross the road. And the large things that went Beeeeep all stopped for them. Them and a buncha other people! And there were no trees.  
  
I quickly jumped down and crouched down low behind the crowd, following them. I got strange looks from people and thank the gods, no one made any weird comments.  
  
As soon as we all reached the other side, I saw a tree and leaped into it. I could not be seen by Kagome. Especially now that she was with ... him.  
  
The two walked down the street and thank you, it was a tree street.  
  
Going from one to the next, I still followed them.  
  
"This one!" said Kagome. "This park, Houjo." she said.  
  
They stopped outside the entrance to a park and Houjo read the sign. "City Park." he said. "Shall we go?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah!" grinned Kagome.  
  
(a/n: ok ok.. not a very original name for a park but it was the 1st thing that popped in my mind.. & i didnt wanna spend time thinking of a name, cuz i'm on a roll typing this chapter!)  
  
The two walked into the park and I leaped from the tree I was in, into the next one inside the park. I watched them. They were still holding hands. Dammit.  
  
They didn't do much. All they did was just walk around the park a few times. It was kinda boring to tell ya the truth. The only thing that really pissed me off about it was the fact that they held hands the whole fricking time.  
  
"Maybe I should get home now." said Kagome, as they neared the exit.  
  
"Yeah." said Houjo. He looked at his wrist. Why the hell did he do that? Then I remembered Kagome saying something about telling time through a 'clock' around a person's wrist. Kagome had one... a 'watch'? "Its nine fifty two." he said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I should get home." said Kagome.  
  
They started walking again and I looked around for trees. Seeing one in their path, I quickly leaped into it and continued to watch.  
  
It didn't seem like she loved him.. but you never know...  
  
They walked out of the park and I continued to follow them. Tree to tree, limb to limb. All the way back to Kagome's house.  
  
Sitting in the tree near the bottom of the shrine stairs, Kagome hugged him and he hugged back. I cringed.  
  
She waved good bye then headed up the stairs. I followed, one tree at a time. One step at a time. She shivered a bit and I wanted to jump down and her her my top part of my kimono. It would keep her warm.  
  
As she turned and headed for her house, I sighed.  
  
She opened the door and I heard her shout, "I'm home!" and the door closed behind her. I stared blankly at it, begging it to open again.  
  
It didn't.  
  
It was at least a half an hour that I stared at the door. At her house. What I had seen.. it didn't tell me anything. All I found out was that they got along well and were nice to each other. I still have no idea if she loves him...  
  
Damn you, Kikyo! You just have to go and screw up my thoughts again, didn't you? You always do. Always ruining my life... my already messed up life.  
  
I quickly leaped out of the tree, with a fast glance at the Higurashi house to make sure no one could see. I ran over to the well and dashed inside the building around it.  
  
Now should I stay here? Or should I go back to my own time?  
  
If I stayed here in the well, er, not *in* the well, but near it, there was the chance I would be caught. And then Kagome would do what else, but s-word me and I'd never hear the end of it.  
  
On the other hand, going back to my time would mean facing the rath of Miroku earlier than I wanted too.  
  
This is not turning out to be a good week for me at all.  
  
I decided I would stay here. But I would hide. I walked down the steps and looked around. I found the perfect spot.  
  
Under the steps! Perfect!  
  
Under them, I could hear when people were coming, even see them. Plus, they wouldn't see me! Unless they looked for me of course. But no body knows I'm even here. Which is a good thing, of course.  
  
I walked around them and looked around. Wasn't so bad. I would have to sleep sitting up, but I did that often so it didn't matter.  
  
I sat down and and crossed my arms and legs. I stared mindlessly into the black space in front of me. I sighed.  
  
What had I seen tonight? Nothing to prove that Kagome loved him. But nothing to prove that she didn't either.  
  
She got all dressed up for him. She's never done that for me. Well, I couldn't exactly blame her. We're all running all over the place, chasing down jewel shards, trying to escape and/or kill Naraku.. the bastard...  
  
As I was saying..  
  
She went out and had a meal with him. Ha! Betcha I've eaten with her more times than he has! Oh wait.. it was never really just the two of us.. and she never got dressed up for it..  
  
She seemed so happy. She looked so peaceful too. I wonder if she even thought about me once the entire time. Or maybe she's just happy being normal. Well, normal for a girl her age, she says.  
  
Ok.. I admit it. There have been times when it seemed like we were mates or something. Personally, I didn't mind it when people mistook us for that. But I couldn't let them know that, now could I?  
  
But over the passed couple weeks.. those moments became less and less. It was strange. I mean.. they just seemed to stop.  
  
Did I push her away? Did she push me away?  
  
No. If she did push me away, I certainly wouldn't be right here, right now thinking about this. Following her like a psychopath.  
  
Oh great! I've turned into Kikyo now!! A pyschopathic, derranged person in love! With a person she can't have! Or he.. in my case...  
  
No, no, no Inuyasha... Get OFF the subject of Kikyo.. You do NOT want to think of her right now. More important things to think about. Like Kagome...  
  
Gods. Why... why did the stupid well lead to MY time. Why not before me. Or after I died. Or even a different country! But as you can guess... fate hates me.  
  
Sure, I have luck. But its bad luck.  
  
I sighed. There wasn't much light from the moon. That meant my demon powers would be gone for a night in a few days. Soon...  
  
It figures. When I'm going through an already tough time, I'm gonna be human for a night. Just perfect..  
  
So tonight was a waste. The entire thing. I learned nothing. Nothing! For crying out loud, I don't know anything!! I can't think!  
  
I messed up my hair furiously. Dammit all....  
  
There's only one clear thing I know at the moment, and that is the fact that I love Kagome. I love her. And I'm too much of a fricken coward to tell her.  
  
Damn, damn, damn...  
  
I need sleep. When I wake up in the morning, I'll set everything straight. And in the morning is when I'll figure out what I'm going to do next.  
  
I took a heavy sigh. Damn, things weren't looking so good for me, were they?  
  
I cracked my neck. My mind is a scramble of thoughts. A mixture of feelings. Hell, I don't even know what the stupid guy who made the Tetsusaiga's name is at the moment! And I should remember, as he's a crazy- ass lunatic who can't remember what he ate for dinner five minutes ago! Ok.. when did my thoughts drift to him?  
  
No wonder people get scared when I act like this. I'm starting to scare myself. Yeah.. I definitely need to get some sleep. Then hopefully I can think clearer, and plan exactly what I'm gonna do next. Or tomarrow.. or whenever it is...  
  
See, I can't even get that right. I'm going to bed.  
  
I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep..  
  
MD: fear the.. uh.. cliffhanger? ::dodges all the mushrooms, batteries, pillows and frogs thrown at her:: GOMEN!! things will be getting more interesting soon.. but i dont wanna spoil it for ya! ^.~ besides.. its based off the song... so if you like G.C. then you should have an idea as to what is gonna happen, right? ^____^  
  
~*~*~*~*~ thank you reviewers from chapeter 5! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kittydemon: hey thanks for the reivew!! and ya got what ya asked for.. more! ^^  
  
Higurashi Kagome: yes! i agree! death to that stupid miko!! i HATE her!! i consider myself Anti-Kikyo! *cheers* and i shall try to put some mir/san if i can figure out a good thing to have... *thinks about the oddity of her last sentance*  
  
Little Washu Chan: *dodges the poisoness mushrooms thrown at her* NOO! Don't burn my waffles!! I UPDATED!! ^__^ wait.. i dont like waffles too much...  
  
animegurl: many thanks! and yes! Inu + Kag forever and ever! DEATH TO KIKYO!! mufufu  
  
Lonely Angel of Sadness: good question.. can mikos swear? well in this fic they do!! ::evil grin:: well... i'm TRYING to think of something bad to happen to her.. i might kill her .. i just havent made up my mind yet... *insane cackle*  
  
Paige: Good Charlotte!! YAHOOO!! thanks for reviewing  
  
Hanyou-Girl15: thanks! gotta love reviews... ^_________^  
  
Ame Tenshi: the first review of ch 5!! thanks!! Inuyasha/Kagome... I WOULD WRITE NOTHING BUT IT!! i mean.. for the two.. *thinks if that made sense*  
  
and Ginny Starwind, thanks for reviewing too!  
  
dont forget to review!! ^_________^ ja for now 


	7. number seven number seven number seven

MysticalDreamer: eh heh.. two words... WRITER'S and BLOCK  
  
"all fluffy things are evil. my cat and fluffy-sama included"  
  
chapter seven: whats this feeling growing inside?  
  
The sun woke me up. Coudn't exactly see it as I was under the stairs, but the rays shined through and I was awake.  
  
Yawning, I cracked my neck and stretched out my muscles. I sniffed the air. I looked around. There was nothing here. Good.  
  
I sat in silence for a minute, and then everything clicked.  
  
"Stupid.." I whispered. "I shouldn't have come."  
  
And yet I still couldn't tell. Did Kagome love him? And... Gods! Why the hell am I doing this anyway? And why the HELL do I keep repeating my thoughts?  
  
I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair.  
  
I think it was Sat-ur-day in Kagome's world... which meant people in her world slept later than normal. So, Kagome probably wouldn't get up for a while. Maybe I should go back to my own era for now. Yeah. I think I will.  
  
I stood up and walked over to the well, and leaped over the side.  
  
I passed through time and leaped back out of the well. I sniffed the air around me. There was no scent of anyone. No Miroku, no Sango, no Shippo.  
  
I walked through the forrest back to the town. A few people greeted me with a hello or a nod, but I made no reply.  
  
"Good day, InuYasha!" called a villager.  
  
I nodded in reply and made my way to the Old Hag's hut. I went in and sat down on the floor. Everyone glanced at me, then looked away.  
  
"Welome back, InuYasha." said Kaede, stirring whatever was cooking in the pot over the small fire.  
  
"Feh.."  
  
I sat in the corner and said nothing else. In a few minutes, the food was done and Sango began to serve it. Shippo was bouncing up and down in joy, while Miroku seemed to be looking for a chance to grope.  
  
A bowl was placed in front of me and I ate it fast, extremely fast, so that no one would suspect much of it. In a bit, I finished and dropped the bowl on the ground. Then my stomach rumbled and I realized I was still kinda hungry.  
  
"Oy, gimme some more." I said.  
  
"Fine Mr. Attitude.." said Sango, taking the spoon and pouring more into my bowl. She sat down, but jumped back up quickly, whirled around and smacked Miroku across the face with the spoon, leaving an imprint on his cheek.  
  
While Sango was blushing a deep red, Miroku looked thrilled at the thought that he had a successful grope. Damn that guy is so perverted.  
  
I finished my second helping of food. Not as good as Ramen, but hey. It was all right. I stood up and stretched. "Think I'll take another walk.." I said and walked out of the hut.  
  
"Hey InuYasha!" called Shippo from inside.  
  
I turned and peeked back in. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Did you see Kagome?" he asked.  
  
Just as I was about to smack him, pick him up and throw him across the room, Miroku did just that with his staff.  
  
"Don't ask pointless questions that won't be answered, Shippo." said Miroku, taking a sip of his soup thing.  
  
Shippo was all swirly eyed. "Why does everyone always pick on meee....." he moaned.  
  
Sango grinned and shook her head.  
  
That was.. weird.  
  
I left the hut once more and headed back for the forrest and the well. A few more people called out a hello or a good morning to me. I think I nodded in reply. Once.  
  
I reached the forrest and wandered around aimlessly, wondering if I should go back to the well and find Kagome.  
  
I have no idea how long I wandered, but I ended up in the place I didn't want to go. The well. I stood near the edge and stared at it.  
  
Should I go in? Go find Kagome?  
  
Should I stay here and let her slip away?  
  
Oh great.. all those stupid conversations in my head are starting once again.. Damn...  
  
I sighed and before I knew what I was doing, I jumped into the well and passed through time for the second time that day in less than two hours.  
  
I hit the ground and looked up. I was now once again in her time, staring at the roof of the house thing around the well. Why its here, I'll never know. And at the moment, its not exactly very high on my priority list, if you know what I mean.  
  
I listened. I couldn't hear much so I jumped out of the well. I dashed up the stairs and put my ear to the door. No sound. Did Kagome leave or something? Or maybe she was still asleep in her bed. Yeah.. maybe..  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
My ears twitched and I sniffed. It was her scent. I looked through a crack in the door.  
  
There she was, running towards the stairs in jeans and a tee shirt. She was carrying a bunch of books under her arm too. I watched curiously as she headed right passed the well without even giving it a glance. Great..  
  
She disappeared going down the stairs and I quickly went out of the shrine around the well. I leaped into a tree quickly so no one would see me.  
  
I followed her down the stairs of the shrine until she reached the sidewalk. Then she made a right turn and headed in the opposite direction of last night.  
  
Jumping from tree to tree, I followed her. I had no idea where she was going. I though maybe school sinse she had those book things with her, but then I realized she wasn't wearing her uniform thing-y that she normally wears.  
  
She slowed down to a walk and looked around at her surroundings. She looked up into the trees and thats when I hid myself from her view. There is no way in hell I'm getting caught now.  
  
She stopped in the middle of this little square. It had a fountain in the middle of it and lots of benches all around in a circular pattern. There was a few people here and there, either walking by or sitting on the bench. One guy was even looking at himself in the water.  
  
Kagome walked over and sat on one of the benches. She placed those books next to her and picked up the top one. Her eyes went up and down the pages, reading it.  
  
Why did she come here to read? Couldn't she just do that at home? Or even in my era? There are some things about this girl I just do not understand.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Both her head and my head turned in the direction of the voice. Kagome's face lit up, while mine darkened.  
  
It was him.  
  
He ran over and sat down next to Kagome on the bench. I scowled at him. I almost went down there and threw him, especially after her gave her a hug.  
  
It seemed weird.. like Kagome wasn't too thrilled.. but then again, maybe my eyes were showing me what I wanted to see.  
  
Houjo picked up one of her books and skimmed the page. Then he started talking to her. I assumed he was explaining whatever was in the book because I had no idea what he was talking about. Kagome nodded and once in a while she would stop him and ask himn a question with a politely confused look on her face. I grinned. She made some weird faces. Then again she is a little weird anyway...  
  
Come to think of it, I must be pretty weird too, compared to her and her world. I mean, looking around I barely fit in at all. Nothing about me.  
  
I shook my head and focussed my attention back on the two of them. They were there for a few hours, until every book she had was opened and closed at least once. Now they had stopped talking about school work, because I understood what they were saying.  
  
"Hey Kagome," he said. "Sinse we've been working hard I thought I'd treat you out to lunch today."  
  
"That sounds good." she grinned.  
  
Houjo looked at his watch. "Its around eleven so its a good time to get going." he said. "By the time we find somewhere to eat, it'll be good time for lunch."  
  
"Yeah." said Kagome. "I am getting a little hungry at the moment from all that studying. I could use some food in my tummy." she grinned.  
  
Come back to my time Kagome. Sango can cook if you don't want to. Thats what I wanted to say. But did I say it? Of course not. I said nothing. I just sat there.. wallowing in pathetic sorrow.  
  
Kagome picked up her books, and Houjo took some from her and grinned. "Thanks, Houjo." she said.  
  
They stood up and walked off, chatting.  
  
I scanned the area for trees in the direction they were heading. There was a few, but it was light out and I could be seen. This was a delicate operation and it had to be done quickly.  
  
I quickly jumped out of the tree I was in, hit the ground for less than a second and jumped into the next tree.  
  
"Hi ho, George! Did ya see that?"  
  
"Musta been one of them flying squirrels, Larry. They're everywhere these days."  
  
People really are stupid, aren't they? I almost laughed at the stupidity of them. Then again, I've seen some even dumber in my own time so I guess I should shut my trap.  
  
I looked around and spotted the two of them turning a corner. I folllowed them from tree to tree, hearing 'George and Larry' mumble something about squirrels again.  
  
After a bit, they stopped outside a building.  
  
"What about here, Kagome?" asked Houjo.  
  
"Yeah!" she grinned. "I came here once with Grandpa a few months ago. They have really good food and its not that expensive."  
  
"Nothing that will get you sick right?"  
  
Kagome looked ready to fall over. "Nothing in there will make me sick, Houjo-kun." she said, putting on a cheesy smile.  
  
Dammit. She called him 'kun' again...  
  
They went inside the restaurant and I remained in the tree. I didn't think it was a good idea to follow them in there, as I would get strange looks from everyone except Kagome. She would be giving me a murderous one and I would be looking at the floor right now.  
  
I sat in the tree for about an hour or so. I can't tell time in Kagome's world, so I'm assuming thats how long it was.  
  
They came out, and they didn't seem as hungry anymore. They turned and headed back in the direction they had come.  
  
"Thanks Houjo." said Kagome.  
  
"No problem, Kagome." he grinned.  
  
"I was getting hungry too." she said. "Thanks for all your help getting me caught up. Without your or my friends I would be failing by now. I'd probably still be two grades behind."  
  
"Its not a problem Kagome." he said. "I'm happy to help you."  
  
"Thanks again." she grinned.  
  
"You seem to be getting less sick than before though." said Houjo. This made my ears pirk up a bit.  
  
"Yeah, well.." she started. "Maybe it was a phase I was going through, catching every disease that flew by. I seem to be getting better though. I think I might be able to go to school more often that usual soon."  
  
"Thats good news!"  
  
"Yeah.. I guess..."  
  
I froze. She.. was going to be going to school more often now..? That means.. she's going to be leaving her era less and less... and coming to mine less and less...  
  
I blinked.  
  
Was it because of the Jewel shards? Was it because she were almost done? Does that really mean... than when the jewel is complete.. she'll leave me? She'll never come back...? Everything that she and I, along with the others, went through was just going to be some sort of memory for her...?  
  
No, no, no, no, no! I ran my hands furiously through my hair.  
  
She wouldn't just abandon me for him! She'd still come back .. wouldn't she?  
  
Goddammit InuYasha, you need to be more positive. But at the moment its kind of hard. Doing everything I'm doing. Thinking whatever comes through my mind. Being positive is the last thing I wanna do right now.  
  
Although it would be nice...  
  
No, InuYasha. Stop changing the subject. Keep focussed. Stay on track.  
  
Shit!  
  
I looked around furiously. They were gone! All that confusion and thought.. dammit I lost them!  
  
I sniffed the air for a sign of Kagome. I could faintly smell it. She was getting away and I couldn't lose her now.  
  
I quickly went from the tree I was in now into the next one, in the direction I could smell her. I didn't hear any squirrel comments this time though.  
  
I jumped again and again. I kept jumping until I heard a shrill shriek. I looked down.  
  
Kagome had was jumped up and down from foot to foot, looking terrified. I looked around, searching for what was scaring her.  
  
"Kill it!" she screamed. "Kill it kill it kill it!!"  
  
I looked down and saw what had scared her. It was a beetle. I snorted as Houjo laughed politely and stepped on it.  
  
Kagome sighed and hugged her shoulders. "I ... hate.. bugs..." she said.  
  
"Its dead, Kagome." said Houjo. "Lets just keep going now, ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded. She sent death glares at the bug and stuck her toungue out at it as she passed. She left at least two feet between her self and the dead insect.  
  
This would make perfect blackmail information for later... but then I realized I wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place. That messed up my plans...  
  
Now that I found them again, I wasn't going to lose them again. I quickly continued following them from tree to tree, making sure I wasn't seen by any one. Especially those stupid flying squirrel obssessed George and Larry people.  
  
Geez, why do I keep bringing them up in my thoughts? Why do they keep coming UP in my thoughts?  
  
Stupid people be gone.. stupid people be gone...  
  
I looked down and jumped into the next tree, still following them. After a while, they reached Kagome's house again and headed up the stairs. Why was he going with her up to her house anyway?  
  
I'd find out, because I was following them. Like a stalker. Which I'm NOT. I'm just trying to find out.. .well yeah...  
  
As they walked up the stairs, I walked .. up the trees? (O.o)  
  
The two headed for Kagome's house but didn't go inside. They walked over and sat on the stairs outside the main shrine.  
  
"I just wanna thank you again, Houjo." said Kagome.  
  
"I already said it was no problem." said Houjo, waving his hand. "By the way, shouldn't you go bring your books back inside?"  
  
Kagome looked down. "Oh yes! Books!" she said. She grinned and stood up. "Come on in. I'm sure mom can get us some soda or something."  
  
"Thanks." said Houjo.  
  
They headed for her house and I sent death glares at him. Of course, he was completely oblivious to it, along with Kagome. But the glares weren't at her. They were at him. I would never give Kagome a death glare, unless.. well.. unless it was a stupid reason... At that, I confused myself.  
  
I snapped out of it when I heard the door close. The two of them had gone inside her house now. I shuddered. I hate than guy with such passion you have no idea..  
  
Who is 'you'? Maybe I do have voices in my head after all...  
  
Now.. another questions approaches..  
  
What to do? Stay and wait? Or should I just head back to my time again..?  
  
After some debating back and forth for a while, I decided I would wait right here in this tree for one of them to come back out. How long that would take, I had no idea... But I would wait because I am determined...  
  
Well.. my determinedness was going away.. I felt my eyes drooping. I slowly began to doze off.. I leaned against the tree and my eyes closed.. .I drifted off ... to.. sleep...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
My eyes opened wide and I bolted up straight. How long had I been sleeping?! I looked around. The sun was still up, and it didn't seem to be getting darker... Good. I was only asleep for an hour or two.  
  
Oh no! What if the two had left again!? Dammit I just screwed up again! Why do I always doze off when I shouldn't? Its a bad habit. But, bad habits die hard. And this one will probably never go away...  
  
I sniffed the air, hoping to catch the scent of Kagome and make sure she was still in her house. I took a very large wiff and caught a bit of it. It was coming from inside her house. Good.. at least she's at home and not somewhere else.  
  
I leaned back against the tree, realizing the this little nap didn't cause too much problems for me. Which was a big switch. Maybe, just maybe my luck would change!  
  
Great. I'm even sarcastic in my thoughts.  
  
Like hell my luck is gonna change. It'll never change. I'm always down on my luck. The only luck I ever have is bad.  
  
Ok, InuYasha. Stop thinking about luck. Its reallllly annoying.  
  
I sighed.  
  
You know, (great. here I go with the 'you' again..) if you woulda told me that only day I'd be searching for jewel shards with a girl from a different time, a lecherous monk, a tough female exterminator and a little kitsune kid, I'd never believe it.  
  
But hell, here I am. And look where I am. In a different time zone, confused about my feeling and everything. Geez...  
  
I looked up at the sky. It was a really nice day out. Too bad I was spending it in a tree, waiting for a girl I'm crazy for to come out of her house so I can follow her.  
  
Dammit I really sound like a friggen stalker...  
  
Oh well.. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens next. The only thing I know.. is that I am InuYasha. Hanyou. And in love with a mortal girl from a different era.  
  
Yes.. I do live a strange life, don't I?  
  
MD: once again, sorry for the long update. for a month or two i just couldn't write. anything. *sigh* anyway... i dont think the story will go much further than ten chapters. oh well.. same as always: Review! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~ thanks ~*~*~*~  
  
Jurei: thanks! hmm... InuYasha as a psychopath.. .well.. err.. i dont wanna spoil too much, but like i've said before... if you've ever heard the song this is based off of, you might know the ending... ^^  
  
Hanyou-Girl25: dont worry.. InuYasha will talk to her.. how it turns out.. i dont wanna spoil it ^^  
  
Tinuviel: yes.. i strongly dislike *coughhatecough* the dead kikyo.. but when she was alive, she wasn't so bad.. dude.. the song out of your stereo? creepy, weird yet cool  
  
Higurashi kagome: yes. lets us all go and kill that kikyo... and please let her remain dead.. ^^  
  
Artemis Moon: hey thanks! yes.. InuYasha is a hard one to read, isn't he?  
  
Little Washu Chan: a faithful reviewer.. many thanks.. *tries to stop the pineapples and monkeys* ^^ Burned waffles! ha ha ha..  
  
KenYasha: yes.. i will promise the story turns out well at the end... i couldn't make it a sad thing for poor InuYasha! ^^  
  
Wufeisgirl: thanks!  
  
VraiValea21: really? based off a book? interesting... ^^  
  
MJ: thanks  
  
Ame Tenshi: yes.. houjo is annoying *cant stand him* and dumb... ^^  
  
once again: THANK YOU ALL!! ^^ and if i forgot anyone, gomen ne... ^^ 


	8. 8 turning point 8

MysticalDreamer: "I am known as Valetinez Alkalenala Zeehock Sushira Boherez Gombigomela Blue Stradavari Tralentrent Pierre Andry Charttenhemos E'Vonnivitchi Baldos George Doitzel Kaizer the third. Don't hesitate to call."  
  
actually no.. thats Vash's name...  
  
. . TURNING POINT!  
  
chapter eight: am i losing control?  
  
Kagome went out again a few times that day. Of course, I followed her every time. Twice she went to see her friends, so that wasn't a big deal. But the other two times, she was with Houjo...  
  
What could she possibly see in that guy? Gods..  
  
They did an odd assortment of things.. strange things too. For a few hours, they just did whatever. It got kinda boring...  
  
And when Kagome finally went home, my question was STILL unanswered. Maybe this whole idea was pointless... stupid Kikyo..  
  
I was just about to head back to my time, when her door flew open again. I stared, wondering how many times this girl could go out in a day.  
  
But now, she was wearing something really nice. It was the prettiest she ever looked. A long, evergreen kimono type dress. Her hair was pulled back. She was.. wow...  
  
I wanted to jump out of the tree and walk with her.. but then I'd get sat. And so far, so good. I hadn't been caught yet.  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs slowly, as if trying not to mess up her appearance. It was kinda funny actually.  
  
I figured I would let her have fun. She would be coming back to my time in a day or two. Who knows. Maybe this whole thing was pointless.  
  
Then.. bad omen.  
  
I heard thunder roll in the distance. I sniffed the air. Rain. I smelt it. It was going to rain before the night was done.  
  
"Oh shoot!" shouted Kagome. "If it rains, my dress will be ruined!"  
  
I smiled. It was funny, although I didn't want her dress to get ruined.  
  
She began to dash down the stairs, picking up her pace. She reached the bottom and turned right. I followed.. again. Damn, this is getting old.  
  
She ended up going to some party. It was an a really fancy restaurant, and there seemed to be a lot of people there.  
  
I narrowed my eyes when she jogged over to *him*...  
  
"Its great that you made it!" he grinned. The two hugged and I scowled.  
  
"I wasn't sure if I could." said Kagome. "But its not every day that your school throws a party-time thing for no reason. That paycheck from whoever must have come in handy."  
  
"I've been thinking about this for a long time!" grinned Houjo. Why the hell does he always grin? Isn't there a law about people being happy all the time? Dammit!  
  
"Me too." said Kagome. "I was saving this dress for a special occasion.. but I don't know if it will ever come, so I figured I might as well wear it now."  
  
"Its pretty." said Houjo.  
  
"Thanks. My mother bought it for me." she grinned, looking down at it. "I love it so much. I've wanted to wear it for a long time, but as I said before..."  
  
"I hear ya." grinned Houjo.  
  
Dammit, does he ever NOT smile? Gods...  
  
The door opened and a girl around Kagome's age peeped her head out.  
  
"Are you guys gonna come in anytime soon?" she asked. "Its gonna start!"  
  
Another friend appeared. "Besides, it looks like it could rain any minute!" she said. "You wouldn't want- ohmigod! Kagome! That dress is gorgeous!"  
  
The two girls ran over to her and stared at the dress.  
  
"Where on earth did you get it?!" asked one.  
  
"My mom bought it.." she grinned.  
  
"For what? Not graduation!" said the other. "You wouldn't have worn in now!"  
  
"No! Not graduation.." said Kagome, laughing.  
  
"Then whats it for? It looks way to expensive for just every day use."  
  
Kagome sighed. "You really wanna know?"  
  
Her two friends nodded furiously.  
  
"Well.. my mom is such a romantic." started Kagome. "We were out shopping one day, when we both saw this dress and fell in love with it." she said. "Sinse it was too soon for graduation, that and the fact that my mom said it was too special, she bought it for me for a different reason."  
  
"And that would be..?"  
  
Kagome blushed a bit. "Well, I told you. My mom is a hopeless romantic." she said. "She told me, she would buy to wear on the day I would tell that special someone that I loved him."  
  
Kagome's friends went into starry-eyed dream mode. "Thats so romantic!" they said, dreamily folding their hands.  
  
I stared.. she wore it tonight.. does this mean she loved Houjo? Was he her special someone? I shuddered.. that bastard..  
  
"Come on you guys.." said Kagome.  
  
"So why wear it tonight?" asked a friend. She whispered something into Kagome's ear, but I heard it. "Is it Houjo?" she grinned.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I wore because I don't know when the day will some." she said aloud. "I don't know when I'll find that special someone.. I thought I did.. but.."  
  
"WhAt?!?!?!" shouted her two friends, getting in her face.  
  
"I told you! I didn't find him yet.. but I couldn't wait to wear this dress any longer."  
  
Her friends sighed. Then they jumped when the thunder clapped. "We should go inside." said one. "Its gonna pour."  
  
They didn't go inside right away, but they talked for a bit.  
  
Kagome.. wore the dress.. because.. she couldn't wait any longer. She thought she found her someone.. but....  
  
I shook my head. There was no way it was me.  
  
Her friends pranced inside, talking about who knows what.  
  
"Shall we go?" asked Houjo. Kagome nodded.  
  
The two went inside, arms some what linked. I sat in a nearby tree. I watched through a window, the entire time. After about an hour, it began to lightly rain. I knew it would.  
  
By now.. I was getting really bored. Really really bored.  
  
Thinking about it.. it was stupid. This whole thing.  
  
Watching them just made me confused. Extremely confused. And what in the hell made me decide to listen to Kikyo anyway? Dammit...  
  
I turned for a few last minutes of watching them. They did nothing. They just sat there.. talking. My eyes were drooping.  
  
I was just about to turn and go back home... when...  
  
It happened.  
  
My eyes widened. My mouth dropped. My heart was stabbed with a sword, then broke in two. I nearly fell out of the tree.  
  
Inside the building.. the- they.. Kagome.. Kagome and ... Ho-houjo...  
  
They were kissing.  
  
My insides fell apart. Every single thought in my mind was gone. I was now staring. Staring at the one I loved and the cocky bastard.. ... as they kissed....  
  
They stopped, and continued once more in their idle chat.  
  
But I lost all emotions. The only thing I felt now.. was hate. Hate and pain. Hatred towards the kiss... Pain from the kiss. ... Hatred for the bastard.. Pain from Kagome...  
  
I growled a low and evil sounding growl. My eyes were narrowed. I felt a weird tingling. Everything.. was.. weird...  
  
In about five minutes, the two of them stood up. I watched Kagome, and half heard her. half read her lips say "Oh no! Its raining!"  
  
My eyes wandered off them for a moment, looking around. It started to rain harder now. Lightening flashed in the distance. It would hit here by midnight at the latest.  
  
Houjo gave her his coat and popped up an umbrella. They headed out of the building in the rain. And I followed.  
  
"That was fun, wasn't it Kagome?" asked Houjo, holding the umbrella.  
  
"Yeah it was!" said Kagome. "Who'd ever guess a party held by the school would be so fun!" she grinned.  
  
"I'm so glad you were able to go." he said. "I mean, you're sick so much."  
  
"Yeah.. well.."  
  
"I hope you'll be able to do other stuff like this more often now." grinned Houjo.  
  
"Me too!" grinned Kagome. "When I go- I mean, when I'm sick, sometimes it can be dangerous and I don't have much time to think about fun."  
  
Dangerous? Kagome.. you have not seen dangerous yet.  
  
"Dangerous?" asked Houjo. "How can sickness be dangerous?"  
  
"With a bad disease or something." replied Kagome. "You know, like the time I had that.. whats it called...?"  
  
"Which one?" asked Houjo.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." said Kagome. "But some are really bad and sometimes fatal, so yeah. It can be dangerous."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Oh! Hurry!" squealed Kagome. "I don't wanna get struck by lightening! It getting really close now!"  
  
Houjo laughed. "Sure. Lets walk a little faster."  
  
You better walk faster...  
  
My senses were tingling. I was.. losing .. some of my.. control.. All the things inside.. They were surfacing.. and its.... not fun.....  
  
I jumped into a tree, after tree.. after tree. As I had done for so long now.  
  
The rain came down a little harder, as the two reached the Higurashi Shrine. I watched with narrowed eyes and burning feelings.  
  
Houjo walked Kagome up the stairs, not wanting her dress to get wet. I was behind them, silently watching his every mood. I felt as if I could snap at any moment.  
  
"Next time there is something like this, we should go together again." said Houjo.  
  
"Yeah.. I had... fun." she grinned. "Oh hurry! I'm getting wet! The dress, I mean."  
  
"Oh, right!" he laughed.  
  
They reached the door and she opened it.  
  
"Thanks Houjo." said Kagome. "My dress would be ruined if it wasn't for you. And I had a great time."  
  
"Don't mention it." he said. "Its no problem."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks anyway though." she said. "You've been a great help."  
  
Houjo smiled at damn cocky smile. And I scowled.  
  
"So.. before I head home, I want to ask you something." he said.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"Your dress..."  
  
"Oh!" said Kagome, looking down at it. "Its.. "  
  
"I mean, why did you wear such a pretty dress tonight instead of.. .waiting for what you said you were going to wait for?"  
  
Kagome's face went slightly red. "Well.. I guess.. I was tired of waiting.."  
  
"Waiting? Were you waiting for someone in particular?"  
  
"Er.. Nevermind that, Houjo." said Kagome. "I should probably get inside now. What time were your parents expecting you home, by the way?"  
  
"Oh." her said, glancing at his watch thing. "In about ten minutes or so. I guess I should get going. They're not home, but they're gonna call to make sure I'm home."  
  
Kagome blinked. I would have laughed, but at the moment I was too tense and felt as if I was losing my mind.  
  
"Ok." said Kagome. "Call me tomarrow?"  
  
"Sure." grinned Houjo.  
  
They stood there for a second, then leaned in and hugged. Houjo looked as if he wanted to kiss her again, but Kagome nodded another goodbye and stepped inside. She waved at him, and closed the door.  
  
Houjo sighed. He turned amd began to leave the Shrine.  
  
As he headed for the steps, I had the urge to follow him. Silently, swifty jumping from tree to tree to tree, I followed him down the stairs.  
  
He turned right at the bottom of the long stairway, and then made another sharp turn not to long after that.  
  
All the while, I followed him. He was leading me back to his house. Where ever it was. And I couldn't stop myself.  
  
No matter how hard I tried to tell myself to stop, I just couldn't. It was like something had taken over me.  
  
No.. something DID take over.  
  
My demon side.  
  
The jealousy.  
  
And I am one of the last people to actually admit that I'm jealous. So I must be pretty damn jealous.  
  
My eyes were burning with fury. I was raging inside. My blood was steaming. I wanted.. to smell... blood...  
  
No! Stop...  
  
It seemed as if the two parts of me were fighting for control.. and it didn't look like the good, human side was going to win. My demon side was gaining complete control.  
  
And it was not going to be pretty. At all.  
  
After a while, he turned down a street I had never gone down in my journey through Kagome's time. It wasn't as crowded as others, so there was a less of a chance that I would be spotted. Good...  
  
Down the street a bit, Houjo stopped and stuck his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a metal thing. Kagome called them .. .kees...or keys.. or something.  
  
Whatever.  
  
He stuck it in the door and twisted it. The door then opened and the bastard went inside. I wanted to follow. How I wanted to follow.  
  
Yet I couldn't. I couldn't because he closed the door. I growled.  
  
Not able to enter, I waited outside. Wondering what I should do next. I sat in the tree, wondering and listeing. Listening oh so carefully.  
  
My ear twitched when I heard a click. I looked over with only my eyes and saw a light go on the second floor of the house.  
  
Inside the window, was Houjo. He went over to a wooden chest thing and pulled out pants and a shirt. I blinked.  
  
He disappeared again, and I waited. For about ten minutes.  
  
When he finally reappeared, his hair was wet and he had on the clothes he pulled out. He must have taken a show-er. Those things Kagome always talked about. And how she wished she could take one everyday. I shook my head. Don't think about this now, InuYasha.  
  
He did some more strange things and he jumped when something rang. He dashed over to his desk and picked up the thing that Kagome called a tel-eh- fone. He started to talk to it. And he talked into it for about ten minutes.  
  
Boring.  
  
Finally, he hung up. He disappeared again for a while and I remained hidden, in my spot in the tree.  
  
The rain came down really hard. It was pounding everywhere. The sky boomed and flashed with light. My clothes and hair were getting soaked. Wish I could be inside and dry.. but obviously, I'm not.  
  
After a bit and after I was completey soaked to the skin, Houjo came back into that room and sat on his bed thing. I've always wondered why they were above the ground, instead of on the ground. But lets not get off the subject. Again.  
  
As I watched him for a while, Kikyo's words began to echo through my head once more. Those evil words...  
  
"You know..if 'Houjo' bugs you that much.....Why don't you just kill him?"  
  
I twitched. Not now. I don't need those evil words now. I'm not a cold blooded murderer. I'm not!  
  
More words echoed.. dammit...  
  
"Oh, but you used to be.....Why not go back to your old ways? It could be beneficial to you."  
  
Why? Why the hell are Kikyo's damned words coming back now?! They echoed over and over in my mind. They wouldn't leave. It was like they were brainwashing me. No.. no no no. I won't be forced to do something!  
  
" ... just kill him....?"  
  
My eyes widened. I whirled and stared through his window. He had turned the light out now and looked as if he was sleeping peacefully in his bed.  
  
The sky boomed and flashed again. And over it all, I kept hearing Kikyo's words. My heart was pounding. My blood was raging.  
  
I leaped over towards his window and crashed through it, shattering the glass everywhere, cutting little bits of my skin.  
  
The noise woke him up and he jumped. His eyes widened, seeing the cut on my face and the blood trickling down form it.  
  
"Wha.. Who!?" he shouted.  
  
The rain came down. The sky boomed. It flashed. The words echoed through my mind. And then.. I saw her. I saw Kagome's face. It was so warm. And she was smiling.  
  
I lost it. The only thing that I knew at the moment, was that I was in love with Kagome Higurashi. The girl from the future.  
  
And this guy in front of me was getting her love instead of me.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Houjo. His eyes widened and he looked terrified. He pushed as far up to the headboard of his bed as he could.  
  
I glared at him with red eyes.  
  
"Forgive me.. Kagome..." I whispered.  
  
He looked at me. "Kagome?" he asked softly.  
  
I raised my claws in the air. His eyes widened. Everything went blank. The only thing I saw myself doing...  
  
was bring my claws down.. ripping at the boy's throat....  
  
MD: *dodges all the sharp, pointy and dangerous objects thrown at her* ACK! *dodges the grapefruit* erm.. cliffhanger? review or you won't get anymore  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ reveiw replies like always ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
estatic-otaku-girl : yes! of course! may kikyo die forever!! ^-^ sorry to all you kikyo fans..  
  
Jurei : i love your reviews. i feel so loved when i read them! thanks !!  
  
Hanyou-Girl25 : well.. inu didnt talk to her in this chapter, but in the next.. he will! i promise  
  
Hieiluva4eva : HIEI! lol.. anyway.. hmm a freak accident? COOLNESS! i would be so happy if that were to happen... teh heh..  
  
The Random Queen : omg your penname is so great! ^^ WHAT?! EVIL COWS?? *runs away*  
  
Tinuviel: HAHAHAAH!! voices in inu's head.. that gives me an idea for a humor fic.. *snicker*  
  
ArtemisMoon: everyone loves a happy ending! ^^ thanks for reviewing.. i updated as fast as i could this time! *grumbles about not being able to use computer for days *  
  
Alkatrazz: YES! i agree completely! DIE KIKYO!! ::shoots lasers at her:: YOU TOO HOE JO! ::throws shovels at him:: oh wait.. i think he already died..  
  
MJ: yes.. we allll live in a strange world.. la la la ... ^^'  
  
gomen ne if i forgot anyone!! if i did, i thank you with this: THANKS ALL!! now, dont forget to review! ^.~ 


	9. nine too lazy to write more

MysticalDreamer: my oh my, what a cliffhanger we had last time. but this update was faster than usual, eh? to be honest.. this chapter has been done for a few days.. but.. @.@ oh well.. on with the chapter...  
  
chapter nine: oh.. my .. god... what have i done?  
  
I stared. As my claws came down, and tore out Houjo's throat. He screamed a bit, but then he was silent.  
  
Then I snapped back into my usual self.  
  
"Oh.. my... god..." I whispered.  
  
I put my hands to his throat and tried to cover up the holes I had made, trying to make him breath. The blood hit my hands. It was .. weird.. I'm used to having blood on my hands.. but.. never.. never has it been human blood....  
  
"Wake up.. stupid.." I said, desperately trying to wake him up.  
  
"Get up!" I shouted.  
  
His eyes were closed and he was completely still. I let go of his neck and backed away. Houjo lay there ... dead....  
  
And I had killed him.  
  
I returned back to my cold blooded days.  
  
Shit...  
  
The sky boomed again. Then it flashed. I could hear the rain. It was coming down harder now.  
  
I stayed there, staring at the dead body of Houjo for I don't know how long. My hands were dripping with his blood.  
  
Everything.. dammit..  
  
I killed him. I killed Houjo. The one Kagome seemed to love.. I lost it. And now.. an innocent kid is dead... all because of my selfish ways...  
  
I stood there, staring. I couldn't think of anything to do.  
  
Then I heard it.  
  
The door was opening. The kid's parents must have come home! I looked around furiously. I saw the window, and leaped outside, back into my tree.  
  
I heard his parents call him, then heard foot steps going up stairs. The light in his room clicked on. Then I heard a scream.  
  
"HOUJO!!!???!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
I turned away. I couldn't bear it.  
  
Within seconds, there was sirens. My ears twitched towards the direction they were coming in. I watched as two of those car things Kagome told me about pulled up. They had flashing lights and sirens. Not to long after that, another car came up. Bigger this time. A bunch of people ran out, with bags of stuff. (a/n: ok.. the first two cars were cop cars, and the third was an ambulence. just in case you couldn't figure it out.. i know i probably wouldnt be able to.. :: sigh :: )  
  
I sat in the tree, staring at my bloody hands in the pouring rain. My demon side.. it had taken over me.. and I lost control...  
  
"Now what?" I whispered.  
  
Then something new happened... liquid.. came out of my eyes.. tears.. came out of my eyes. And it wasn't the rain.. because the rain was cold... and these tears.. were hot...  
  
I looked up into the sky. It flashed from the lightening. I heard the clash of thunder above the sirens coming from down below.  
  
Then.. I felt weird...  
  
And it clicked. Tonight was the night of the New Moon.. which meant.. I was human... I looked at my bloody hands and saw that the claws were now gone.  
  
There was only one thing to do.. I leaped out of the tree.. and before anyone could say anything to me, I ran off.. heading for..  
  
Kagome's house.  
  
I ran as fast as I could. I didn't want people to see my blood stained hands. But the rain was good for once. Not many people were outside.  
  
As I ran, those tears kept coming out of my eyes. They ran down my face.. and they didn't seem to end.  
  
Before I knew it, I was running up the shrine stairs. The rain was keeping the blood from drying, but it was also washing it off. All the way up the stairs, there were some spots of red. Some spots of blood.  
  
I reached the top and froze. Now what? I asked myself again.  
  
I looked between the well and Kagome's house, Kagome's house and the well. The decision was obvious. I headed for Kagome's house.  
  
It would be better for her to hear the truth and hate me, then to think lies and like me.  
  
The walk to her house seemed endless. It went on and on.. until at last.. I reached the door to her house.  
  
As I went to open the door, there came a loud wail from inside. It was .. Kagome. She was crying. I listened.  
  
"No!" she shouted through tears. "Houjo!!" she cried.  
  
I bit my lip. Somehow, she had found out.  
  
"Kagome?" I heard her mother say. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Houjo-kun!!!" she shouted. I heard running as she must have dashed towards her mother for a hug. "His mother... his mother called.. and.. and and.." there was a pause and a wail, "She said...*sniff, cry* He was Killed!!!" she shouted.  
  
The tears poured down my face even harder now. InuYasha.. Bastard.. what have you done? Damn you... damn you..  
  
I heard footsteps, running right for the door. It flew open and there stood Kagome, still in her evergreen dress with a wet and teary-eyed face.  
  
"InuYasha?" she asked tearfully. She must have saw the tears on my face, and despite her tears, she asked, "Whats wrong?"  
  
I broke down and the tears came out even harder. "Kagome... I'm.."  
  
Kagome tilted her head, as her own tears continued to fall. "You're human.." she whispered.  
  
"I wasn't.. until... recently.."  
  
Kagome sniffed, drying her face. "What do you mean?" she asked, tears still coming down. She sniffed again.  
  
"Kagome..." I said, sinking to the ground on my knees. My tears came out harder, that they hit the ground.  
  
"InuYasha.." she whispered, kneeling down too.  
  
"Kagome.. " he said. "You're.. going to hate me.. but.. I need to tell you..."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
I embraced myself for the worst. "I did it.." I whispered.  
  
"Did what?" she asked.  
  
"I did it!!" I shouted. "I killed Houjo!" I said.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. She stared at me with her big, brown eyes with a look of pure shock. "What..?"  
  
I rang my hands through my hair furiously. "Gods, Kagome I'm so sorry.." I wailed. "My demon side took over! I couldn't stop it!" I said, talking nonstop, getting everything out. "Before I knew it.. he was just dead!"  
  
Kagome didn't say anything. She just stared.  
  
"I did it Kagome!" I shouted at her. I stood up. "I lost control.. I... I followed him home.. and then.. I .. I just lost it!! My mind went evil!! My demon half took over!! Gods!!" I shouted out. "Why?! Damn you, Kikyo!!"  
  
Kagome stood up now, staring at me with tears coming out of her eyes. "You.. killed him?" she whispered.  
  
The tears ran down my face. "Kagome.." I whispered. "I'm sorry.. I'll just go back to my time now .. and.. I guess.. this is goodbye..."  
  
I whirled around and dashed off towards the well. There.. I said it.. Even if it means I lose her forever.. at least she knows..  
  
I was in the middle of the big open space between her house and the well when I was stopped. A hand had grabbed my arm. I turned and saw her standing there.  
  
"Kagome.." I whispered. I turned and faced her. "Just let me go..."  
  
"I can't do that." she said.  
  
"Just let go of my arm." I said softly.  
  
"No."  
  
I stood there, staring at her. The tears were still coming down, although not as hard as before. Kagome was still crying too.  
  
"You should go inside." I whispered. "You'll get sick.. and you're dress is gonna get ruined."  
  
"... What..?"  
  
"I followed you tonight..." I whispered to her. "I heard you talking.. about the dress and how important it was to you."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Go inside..Before I ruin your life even more.."  
  
Kagome bit her lip. "The only thing I ever wanted.. was someone to love." she said suddenly. I looked at her eyes, as they looked to the ground. "But not just anyone. I wanted someone.. who would love me back."  
  
I looked at her face. She was.. so sad.. so depressed.. and I caused it. Dammit. "Kagome..." I whispered. "I feel the same way.. Except.. I lost her already.."  
  
"Kikyo, huh?"  
  
I just stared. Kagome sighed and continued  
  
"Then.. I did. I found someone to love." she said. "I loved him so much... but I wasn't sure if he loved me back."  
  
"Kagome.." I said. "Its.. the same for me.."  
  
"Kikyo." she said.  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"No." she interupted. "Kikyo.. is the reason.."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You were always off with Kikyo.." said Kagome, tearfully. "It was obvious you still loved her... Thats why I went off with Houjo so much.." she said.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"My heart... broke.." she whispered. "Seeing you with her all the time.. It hurt me, InuYasha. More than you could imagine."  
  
"Listen-"  
  
"No." she stopped me from talking again. "I .. didn't want to wait around anymore.. I was tired of waiting for you to decide.. if you loved Kikyo.. or..."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Me..." she whispered. She let go of my arm. "Thats right InuYasha.. I fell in love with you... You don't know what its like to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back..."  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"I waited.. and waited.." she said. "All these years..I've waited for you. But.. nothing happened... Thats why I started to go out with Houjo. He took my mind off you...And now that he's dead..." she covered her eyes with her hands. "I wanted to stop loving someone who didn't love me.."  
  
"Listen Kagome.." I said. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. She looked right in my eyes. "I'm.. sorry.."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry for killing Houjo isn't going to work!!" she shouted.  
  
"Thats not the only thing I'm sorry for.."  
  
Kagome looked at me, tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Kagome..." I started. "I'm sorry I put you through all this...The truth is.."  
  
"InuYasha.."  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
She froze and stared at me.  
  
"Don't play with my heart, InuYasha." she said. "I don't need this."  
  
"Who says I'm playing?" I asked, looking right into her eyes. "Everytime you leave for your era.. I feel so lonely. I get teased by Miroku and Sango all the time for it.. "  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome softly.  
  
"All this time..." I said. "I've loved you..."  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
"When you left.. I ran off into the forest.. to try and get my mind off of you..." I told her. "While I was in there, Kikyo showed up.. She manipulated me.. She made my mind go crazy... It was her.. She was the one.. She told me to follow you and Houjo around..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She told me.. to find out.. if you trully loved him.. And if you did really love Houjo, I would forget about you.. and leave." I explained. "Kikyo told me to go with her, join her in hell... if you loved Houjo..."  
  
Kagome remained speachless.  
  
"So.. me being the stupid idiot I am.." I said, "I did... I followed you all around.. everywhere you went.. You were with Houjo a lot.. and it tore me to pieces.. I couldn't stand it. It was... driving me crazy..."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but I stopped her.  
  
"Then.. tonight.. when you kissed..." I said, I looked down at the floor and tears rolled down my face. "My heart shattered... I lost it.. and my demon side took over... To top it off, Kikyo's words echoed in my mind..  
  
'You know..if 'Houjo' bugs you that much.....Why don't you just kill him?'  
  
Then.. my demon side completely took over... I lost it.. I don't even know what happened.." I said, tears flowing, I looked down at my blood stained hands. "The only thing I was thinking... was that.. I loved you Kagome.. and that was it..It was the only thing I remember going through my mind... I love Kagome..."  
  
She picked up my hand and stared at it. Stared at the blood. Then she looked at me. "Are you.... lying to make me feel better?" she asked softly.  
  
"Kagome! I wouldn't lie to you now.. especially after you lost the one you loved." I said, also softly. (a/n: keep in mind, he's human tonight... ^.~ )  
  
There was silence for a bit. The two of us just stood there, in the pouring rain. Thunder clashed at one point too, although the storm seemed to be loosening up. A little. Scratch that. It was still going strong.. but the thundering had slowed down. There we go...anyway...  
  
"I.." started Kagome. "I .. didn't lose the one... I loved tonight.."  
  
I looked at her, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Houjo-kun was a nice guy..." she said. "But ... I never... really loved him... the way I loved ... you, InuYasha."  
  
Still unsure of what to say, I just stared. "Kagome.. "  
  
She bit her lip. "I'm crushed by his.. death.. but.." the tears started to come out of her eyes hard once more. Without thinking, I reached in and hugged her tightly.  
  
"InuYasha... do you.. still love me.. even after.. everything..?" she asked.  
  
There was only one thing to say. "Hell yeah.." I replied. "Hell yeah."  
  
Kagome looked up at me, and I looked down at her. Despite the fact that the killer of her boyfriend was standing by her, and hugging her, she stayed with him. With me.  
  
Then... we both leaned in .. and we kissed for the first time.  
  
It was.. I don't know. But when it was over, I just smiled. So did she.  
  
"Kagome..?"  
  
"Mmhm?" she replied as I began to walk her back to her house, with my arm around her waist.  
  
"I guess.. you did wear that dress on the day you told that special someone you loved him."  
  
"Yeah. I guess.. I did.." she said, smiling as she looked down at it. Soaked and all. Then she looked back at me and smiled.  
  
And it was all I could do, but smile back.  
  
MD: and it ends here... the chapter, i mean. ^______________^ .. there will definitely be one more chapter and an epilougue.. but depending on me, there could be one more chapter before the epilogue.. not to mention, this chapter wasnt what i was hoping it to be, but i hope its still good... anyway... review, or you shant get anymore (gah! did i just use SHANT?! in an actual SENTANCE?! oh gods.. )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ review replies or whatever they're called ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
purpleangel: ha ha yes, houjo is dead.. ^^ UPDATE YOUR FICS!! lol sorry, but had to put that in there... ^__^  
  
bluefuzzyelf: :: pulls you off the cliffhanger :: cool penname, by the way.. ^^  
  
Jurei: ::grins:: i still love reading your reviews.. i feel all happy when i read them lol.. thanks for reviewing ^^  
  
Inugurl13: ^^ thanks.. you sounded hyper from the review, but hyperness is good!!  
  
Sam: yes!! may kikyo rot in hell forever and ever alllll alooooone!!! ::cackles insanely::  
  
person: lol yes.. larry and george are not japanese names.. but i was trying to humor it a bit.. lol.. but thanks for reviewing anyways ^^  
  
ArtemisMoon: yes.. i think this was the last was my most evil cliffhanger ever.. . ^^  
  
Tinuviel: :: nod:: i had to listen to the song a few times as i wrote the chapter, to get it as close to the lyrics as possible ^^ thanks for reviewing, tinuviel-san ^-^  
  
The Random Queen: waah!! i hope that this was updated fast enough! i cant believe you wont have a computer!! ::gasps:: and yes.. i wonder how many people do die a second because of cliffhangers? ::ponders::  
  
Neverwhere: thanks! it was kinda creepy too, wasnt it? i knew it would always be kinda freaky.. well, i guess other people do too lol.. thanks again, oh faithful reviewer of my fics ^^  
  
VraiValea21: yahoo!! houjo is dead!! ::never liked that guy:: ^^ thanks  
  
Hanyou-Girl25: ^^ thanks for reviewing.. you were the first to review for ch 8! YAYNESS!! wow.. that is a strange word... @.@  
  
once again, anyone i forgot... GOMEN NASAI!!! @.@ but thank you, i i have forgotton.. ^^ dont forget to review! 


	10. ten but it is not the end

MysticalDreamer: ::coughs:: WRITER'S BLOCK STRUCK AGAIN!! but! when i heard that InuYasha was coming back on Adult Swim, i was inspired to write! so, here is the last and final chapter of "My Bloody Valentine"  
  
disclaimer: i do not own InuYasha, or the song "My Bloody Valentine". TAKE THAT BEMBRIDGE SCHOLARS! i mean.. money hungry lawyers...  
  
chapter ten: and the questions all stop  
  
As Kagome and I went inside her house, her mother looked through the kitchen curiously. Her eyes widened, seeing her daughter walk in the house with a strange guy.  
  
"Kagome..?" she asked.  
  
"Remember InuYasha?" asked Kagome softly. "Well.. this is him..."  
  
I nodded a hello. Everything was still weird. I didn't have a clue how Kagome could forgive me so easily. Maybe she was just setting me up for something.  
  
Then came thudding down the stairs. "Kagome!" shouted Sota.  
  
Oh great.. my worshipper...  
  
"Yeah, Sota?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Umm..." he said, looking me up and down. His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of my hand. "Waah..!!" he shouted, turning around and dashing away.  
  
Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"What's wrong with Sota?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, hearing her son.  
  
"Not a clue." replied Kagome. "Maybe he's just tired."  
  
"I should.. wash my hands..." I whispered softly.  
  
"Oh. Right..." she replied, just as softly. "The bathroom's upstairs. I'll take you there." she said. She went to grab my hand, but thought better of it. Instead, she pulled on my wrist.  
  
In minutes, my hands were rid of the blood. But I would forever remember the way they looked in the downpouring rain.  
  
"Come." she said, bringing me to her room.  
  
I followed, and she sat on her bed. I leaned against the wall, unsure of what to do. She sighed, and began to speak.  
  
"InuYasha.." she whispered. "Houjo.. was a great guy... I'm never going to forget him."  
  
I couldn't look into her eyes. "You should go."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Go to his family." I whispered. "Tell them.. I did it."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I can't do that. Nobody .. knows that you even exist." she said. "Even if I told... the authorities would think I was insane."  
  
"Tell them the whole story then."  
  
"They still won't believe me." said Kagome. "Trust me. They won't."  
  
I feh'd.  
  
"I know.. it wasn't you that killed Houjo." she said.  
  
I whirled to face her. "What?" I said, a little more loudly than intended. "Kagome! I remember doing it! I am never going to forget the fact that an innocent human's blood was splattered on my hands!!"  
  
Kagome looked away from me, looking sad. "I know you, InuYasha." she said.  
  
This time, I remained silent. Curious as to what she would say. How the Hell could she possibly think.. whatever she was thinking?  
  
"I know that you would never kill anyone innocent." she said. "I know you InuYasha. I probably know you better than anyone else ever has."  
  
There was some truth in that. No one - and I mean no one,- had gotton so close to me as Kagome had. Even if I still didn't tell her everything.  
  
"And because of this, I know that it is not your fault."  
  
I looked at her; a questioning look in my eyes.  
  
"It wasn't you, InuYasha."  
  
I loved her, yeah. But no matter how much I loved her, she was still confusing the hell outta me!  
  
"I'm gonna need a bit more detailed explanation than that, Kagome."  
  
"What I'm trying to say is.." she said. "There was no person that killed Houjo."  
  
"Am I not a person?"  
  
"It was a demon." said Kagome.  
  
I looked at her, even more curious.  
  
"A full blooded demon killed Houjo. A demon that was manipulated and confused. This demon wasn't sure what was right or wrong."  
  
I stared at Kagome. Was she trying to compfort me? Or compfort herself?  
  
Or both?  
  
"What makes it worse, is that when this demon was most confused, another terrible demon twisted his thoughts around. This monster morphed the mind of the confused one, trying to get him to do her bidding. She wanted to turn his life around, and make it a living hell. She only wanted what was best for her, even if it meant enternal suffering for the lost demon."  
  
Kagome stopped talking briefly and looked out her window, staring blankly into the rain. The storm was dying down now.  
  
"Even if this gentle demon did commit the act he did not want to do, the monster that forced him to do so will lose in the end." she said softly, looking back to me. "For even if he did kill an innocent person, the one that it was intended to hurt.. she understands that it wasn't the demon's fault. It was not anyone's fault, but the confusion and the monster.  
  
It wasn't his fault."  
  
I smiled at her. "Kagome..." I whispered.  
  
"It wasn't your fault InuYasha. It wasn't your fault."  
  
I walked foward, and hugged her. And we remained in that tight embrace for hours, before we slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
My eyes fluttered open in the morning, and I found myself as a hanyou again, with my arms around a raven haired girl, who slept peacefully in my arms.  
  
I didn't move, because I didn't want to disturb her. There was no doubt, that she had a strange and even terrifying night.  
  
I looked around her room and saw that it was neat. There were a few things here and there, but I guess it was clean.  
  
I looked out the window, and saw birds flying by in the morning's light. On the leaves of a nearby tree, there were dewdrops, glistening in the sun's rays.  
  
I looked back to Kagome, staring at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, just laying there.  
  
I remained like this for about fifteen minutes, before her eyes began to open. They blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings. She did this every morning when she woke up.  
  
"Oi." I whispered.  
  
"G'morning.." she said softly, before yawning. She then snuggled up to me and closed her eyes.  
  
Now we were awake, but we still remained as we were when we had first woken up. Neither of us seemed to want to move.  
  
Yet despite this, there was still something bothering me in the back of my mind. I thought about it for a while.  
  
"InuYasha? Whats wrong?" asked Kagome, looking at my face. "You seem so deep in thought." she said.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious."  
  
"Ha, ha." I replied. "But seriously.. something's bothering me, and I can't put my finger on it..."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I already told you.." she said. "It wasn't you, it was-"  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
She looked up at me. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Kikyo. Thats what I'm forgetting." I said. "In order for all of this to be forgotten, for all of this to be over with... I must... "  
  
"Kikyo?" asked Kagome.  
  
I nodded. "I will get my revenge."  
  
"I'm coming." said Kagome. "I'd like to get away.. from .. Houjo and everything..."  
  
"You sure?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "You weren't the only one she hurt."  
  
Then I nodded. "All right." I said. "But I'm leaving soon.. I am going to get my revenge before the day is done."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
In a few hours, Kagome and I were down the well and back in the Sengoku-jidai. I dunno about her, but it was good to be back after just one day in her world. The future.  
  
We walked back to the village, side by side. We were still debating when Miroku, Sango and Shippo should find out about.. well, to put it bluntly, us.  
  
After a short walk, we arrived at the village and headed to Kaede's hut. We walked inside and the next thing I knew, a fuzzy brown thing had thrown itself at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!!" shouted Shippo. "You're back you're back!!" he repeated over and over.  
  
"Its great to see you, Shippo!" grinned Kagome, hugging the little kitsune.  
  
"Kagome!" said Sango, jumping up and running over to her. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder, so he wouldn't be crushed by Sango's embrace.  
  
"Hello again Sango." she said. She looked over and saw Miroku wave at her. "Hi, Miroku." she said, nodding a hello.  
  
"Good to see you again, Lady Kagome." he said, bowing a bit. As he went up, I caught a glance at him, taking a peak at Sango's .. um, .. yeah.. ass.  
  
"Watch it, monk." I snapped.  
  
Sango's eyes darted over to him, and she let go of Kagome to lean against the wall. "How long are you back for this time?" she asked.  
  
"Not sure." said Kagome. "I have to go back tomarrow..." she said. At this point, I looked away from her, to the monk.  
  
"So, Miroku. Find anyone to bear you a son yet?" I asked.  
  
"Sadly, no." he sighed. "I can't understand why though.."  
  
I narrowed my eyes. Was he being stupid, or just trying to add some humor to this situation? Whatever..  
  
"Its great to see you all, but.." said Kagome. "I, I mean, we have something to do. Its really important.." she said.  
  
"We?" asked Miroku, obviously interested.  
  
"Yes." said Kagome. "InuYasha and I. Not sure how long its going to take.."  
  
Miroku got a look on his face that told me a perverted comment was on the way. "You're not going to...*ahem*, you know?" he asked.  
  
Both Sango and I whacked him across the head. Kagome narrowed her eyes, while Shippo just looked confused at it all.  
  
"Forgive me.." said Miroku, now with two large bumps on his head.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango.  
  
She shook her head. "I wish, but you can't." she said. "It must be settled by us, because.. well.. I'll tell you someday." she smiled.  
  
Sango nodded. "I understand." she said, smiling at the younger girl. "But remember, let me know if you need my help."  
  
"I will." said Kagome. They hugged again, then Kagome picked up her arrows. She gave a quick hug to Shippo again, a nod to Miroku, then we were off.  
  
Kagome and I walked off, headed for the woods where I had seen Kikyo last. I didn't know if she would be there, but I had to try.  
  
It was a long walk, because when I had gone there last time, I was full of rage and was just running absentmindedlly with no direction.  
  
It took about an hour to find it, that entire hour, not a word was spoken between Kagome and me.  
  
"This is it." I said.  
  
I stood in the middle of the clearing and looked around. The stream I had dunked my head in was just over there, and the trees from which Kikyo had stepped out last were clearly visible. I turned back to Kagome.  
  
"You should hide." I said.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked.  
  
"I want to lure Kikyo out on my own." I explained. "She'll be off guard, thinking she won and I came back to her."  
  
"Ah! I see." said Kagome. She looked around. Her face lit up when she saw some bushes. "I'll be in there. I'll come out when I feel the time is right."  
  
"Okay." I replied.  
  
Kagome made her way over to the bushes, and when I saw she was completely hidden, I sighed.  
  
"KIKYO!" I roared. "Where are you?! If you're here, come out!!"  
  
I waited and waited. After a minute or so, I sighed. Damn. She wasn't here. I went to tell Kagome to come out, when the bushes moved.  
  
My ears twitched and my eyes darted towards the noise. I watched carefully, waiting for whatever would come out.  
  
Then, I saw it. It was her. She came out, looking quite happy.  
  
"Hello Kikyo." I said.  
  
"InuYasha." she said. "I see, you've come back to me."  
  
I smiled. "Not in the way you might think."  
  
"Elaborate." she said. Kikyo continued walking towards me, and stopped when she was about a foot from my face.  
  
"You failed." I said.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You may have tried to get Kagome to hate me," I said. "But it only brought us closer."  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes even more. "I see. You haven't come to join me in the hell then." she said, taking a step back.  
  
"Hell no." I grinned.  
  
At that moment, Kagome leaped out of the bush with her arrows in hand. She aimed it right at Kikyo and it shot foward.  
  
Too shocked to dodge it, the arrow struck Kikyo in the shoulder. She screamed a bit, then turned to glare at us.  
  
"You.." she said to Kagome, sending her the most evil death glare I ever saw. She then ripped the arrow from her flesh and tossed it to the ground, as if it was nothing.  
  
Before she said anything else, another arrow flew at Kikyo, hitting the same shoulder. "Ahh!" she shouted again.  
  
"Kikyo!" shouted Kagome. "You've caused InuYasha too much pain! You've caused me too much pain!"  
  
Kikyo glared at her again, while ripping out the second arrow. "You have no right to say these things!" she shouted.  
  
"She's got plenty right!" I shouted, grabbing Kikyo's shoulder. Her eyes looked at mine, and she looked a little scared.  
  
"Not only does she have the right to do so," I said in a low growl. "She's only stating the truth."  
  
"Are you going to kill me then, InuYasha?" asked Kikyo, looking me straight in the eye.  
  
I looked back into her eyes, when they bulged. I looked over, and saw that another arrow had struck her other shoulder.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Like she said before," I said, looking right into her cold eyes. "You've caused us too much pain."  
  
I still had a death grip on her shoulder, and I was not going to let go. For the first time ever, Kikyo actually looked... scared.  
  
"You.. won't kill me." she said icily.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" I asked, with a voice just as icy.  
  
"You aren't able to.... Neither you or Kagome have the guts."  
  
"Don't we?" I heard Kagome say. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her raise her bow again and aim right for the middle of Kikyo's back. The arrow flew, and stuck dead center.  
  
Kikyo felt the need to collapse, as she fell weak. She remained upward though, as I was still clutching her shoulder. "Let me fall, InuYasha.." she said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Let me fall!" she shouted.  
  
"After what happened last night," I said, slowly. "I promised myself I would never kill a human again, no matter how cruel or evil they were."  
  
Kikyo looked relieved a bit.  
  
"That would be a problem for you, though."  
  
Her eyes flashed a petrified look, before returning to the way they were.  
  
"You are no human." I said, declaring it to myself after all these years. "You are a selfish demon, no better than Naraku. The Kikyo I fell in love with... is no longer around."  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened as she stared at me, with a look of doom and fear. She began to struggle, but being hit by numerous arrows weakened her.  
  
"Goodbye, Kikyo."  
  
I closed my eyes, and brought my claws down across her chest, as hard as I could go. Kikyo gasped for a moment, then I opened my eyes to look at her.  
  
Her eyes began to flutter as she continued to stare at me. It was then, she gave off a slight grin and said her last words. "You really did.. kill me.. InuYasha.." she whispered.  
  
With that, she sank to the ground in a heap of blood and mess from the arrows and slash I had given her.  
  
Kagome ran over and grabbed my arm, looking down at her. "Is she.. really gone?" she whispered, as if she was afraid the priestess was still alive.  
  
As I took one last look at Kikyo, her body slowly began to crumble. It was like, she really was.. clay, and now she was.. dissolving.  
  
Her mouth was slightly opened, and as Kagome and I watched, a misty like fog emitted from it, floating up. Kikyo's eyes, once brown, were now blank and pupiless. Like nothing was there.  
  
The soul which was inside of her looked distraught. It was the last bit of Kikyo, and I did not know what to do.  
  
Kagome raised her bow, and aimed at arrow at the soul, which still floated mindlessly. She chanted something under her breath, so low that even I didn't hear her.  
  
Two seconds later, the arrow flew straight for the soul and hit it dead on. It froze, while a light came from it. It was a silvery purple, along with the arrow.  
  
In a poof, both the soul and arrow had vanished. Kagome lowered her bow, and stared at the spot where the soul had disappeared.  
  
"Rest in peace, Kikyo..." she whispered.  
  
She looked back up to me, and smiled a bit. "That part of Kikyo's soul.. it will never be reincarnated into anything. When I shot the arrow, it was purified, wiping out the evil inside. The good Kikyo of the, um, further past returned, and now she can spend eternity in peace."  
  
"Where did you learn such a powerful charm thingy?" I asked.  
  
Kagome laughed a bit. "You'd be surprised how much Lady Kaede has taught me these past three years." she said. "I'm a priestess in my own right."  
  
I grinned. "Well, my priestess," I said, holding out my hand to her. "Should we head back to the village now?"  
  
Kagome took my hand and smiled cheerfully. "Of course, my demon lord." she said.  
  
And with that, we headed back for the village. The nightmare of confusion was over, and I had set things straight. We were going to endure endless torture from Shippo, endless giggles from Sango, and endless perverse looks from Miroku.  
  
But most of all, we would have the endless love of each other.  
  
END  
  
// Oh my love /  
  
Please don't cry /  
  
I'll wash my hands and /  
  
We'll start a new life //  
  
I ripped out his throat /  
  
And called you on the telephone to /  
  
Take off my disguise /  
  
Just in time to hear you cry /  
  
When you mourned the death of your bloody valentine /  
  
The night he died /  
  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine /  
  
One last time /  
  
//Oh my love /  
  
Please don't cry /  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and /  
  
we'll start a new life /  
  
I don't know much at all /  
  
I don't know wrong from right /  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight //  
  
There was... /  
  
Police and flashing lights /  
  
The rain came down so hard that night /  
  
The headlines read "A Lover Died" /  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find /  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine /  
  
The night be died /  
  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine /  
  
One last time /  
  
// Oh my love /  
  
Please don't cry /  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and /  
  
we'll start a new life /  
  
I don't know much at all /  
  
I don't know wrong from right /  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight //  
  
Tonight... /  
  
He dropped you off I followed him home /  
  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window /  
  
Standing over him he begged me not to do /  
  
What I knew I had to do /  
  
Cause I'm so in love with you /  
  
// Oh my love /  
  
Please don't cry /  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and /  
  
We'll start a new life /  
  
I don't know much at all /  
  
I don't know wrong from right /  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight //  
  
MD: annnnd.. thats not it!! there is going to be two epilougues. one will explain the aftermath of houjo's death and the other.. is a surprise ^^ .... i know the story doesn't have *all* the elements of the song, but i said its BASED off of it, so yeah. ^^ well, as always, review!  
  
thanks to the reveiwers:  
  
Foxy Kitsune: sooo, is everything peachy now that Kikyo is gone? i hope so.. thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
duckie726: thanks!  
  
The Random Queen: your penname still rocks ... lol and yes, InuYasha is kawaii .. o^^o but Miroku is always my favorite... ^^;;; thanks for reviewing  
  
EvIl2: hey thanks  
  
Demon11: ^^ much thanks  
  
foreverchan: i agree.. i dont like houjo, but he didnt deserve to die... aw screw it! he's dead and thats that! ::laughs:: .... . .... thanks ^^  
  
Figment of Your Imagnatio: yes! I do am a psychopath!! ::laughs insanely:: cool penname, by the way.. thanks  
  
Anandria: arigatou, anadria-san! i love your reviews ^^ and the last one gave me a lot of ideas for part one of the epilougue... THANK YOU SO MUCH!! ::repeats the last bit over and over and over:: phew! anyways, thanks again.. ^^;;;  
  
LadyWyrsa: ::sings along:: OMG! there was this site, and when you clicked on kikyo's bio, the music began to play 'ding dong the witch is dead' ^^ thanks  
  
Jurei: ha ha! another reviewer who's reviews i love ^^ THANKS! a thousand thanks. i really cant think of something to say in reply to it. ^^;;;;  
  
CynicalSpiritValea: heh heh... yes! lets go kill kikyo with a walrus! ^^ thanks  
  
ArtemisMoon: yes.. poor kagome.. wow, what did I do to the poor girl? ::sighs:: thanks for reviewing  
  
Neverwhere: Chaos Mode: heh.. creepy... lol but yeah, i guess it was kinda creepy... .  
  
purpleangel: thanks! and update sooon! lol i always tell you that.. sorry if its annoying ^^;;; ::bonks head with fist::  
  
ANYONE I FORGET.... gomen nasai ::sighs:: 


	11. epilougue did i spell that right? part o...

MysticalDreamer: ::waves at everyone:: epilougue time! i decided to make the last two chapters epilougues for a couple reasons. One: they aren't told form Inuyasha's point of view. Two: they're slightly shorter than normal. Three: I felt like it ^^  
  
disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
epilougue: part one  
  
Kagome came out of the well, back into her time. She had her bag with her, as she was staying for a while. She needed to help out.. with Houjo and things...  
  
She headed for the house, and opened the door. "I'm home!" she called. There was the sounds of the TV from the living room, so she went to investigate.  
  
She walked in to a news report.. about last night.  
  
"... Never has there been such a horrific death in the past century in Tokyo." said the reporter lady. "A young school boy, aiming to gradutate high school this year, living in downtown Tokyo, was found brutally murdered last night in his own bed. The killer was believed to have entered the house through the smashed window, but this leads to speculations as the window was two stories up. How could someone have gone in?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"Kagome?" asked Sota, looking over the couch at his sister. She walked around it, and sat down next to him to continue watching.  
  
"Requesting for the boy to remain annonymous, the boy's parents were shocked at their son's death."  
  
It then showed a clip of Houjo's mother, and she couldn't stop crying. Her face was digitized out, so no one would recognize it. "I.. I . walked into his room.. and.. he was.. just.. laying there..." then she broke into hysterics, and couldn't talk anymore.  
  
"How this murder was done is also a mystery." said the reporter when the screen flashed back to her. "It appears the boy, whom we shall call Mr. X, had his throat *slashed* out. Literally. It looked as if some time of knife, or even a claw, ripped across Mr. X's neck. It also appears that the killer then tried to take back what he had done, as there was some marks that showed a hand pushing onto his neck, as if trying to stop the bleeding. But no matter what the killer had done to stop it, Mr. X didn't stop bleeding. It is believed he died in a matter of seconds after the slash. Daisuke?" she said, turning to the man on her left.  
  
The man nodded. "Forensics is desperately trying to figure out the mystery of the murder. They have searched for fingerprints, but they have been unsucessful so far. It seems as if this murderer has no identity. Either that, or he or she is some sort of phantom like creature, leaving no signs of their existance. Anywhere." he explained.  
  
Kagome was staring wide eyed at the screen. A drop of sweat went from her forehead to her cheek. She whispered something unaudiable to others, but it sounded like, "InuYasha.."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi drew in her breath. "Kagome? Sweetie?" she asked softly, looking at her daughter with concerned eyes. "Are you.. all right?"  
  
Her reply was a slight nod, although she started to cry. She turned back to the TV, to hear what else they had to say.  
  
"There are just so many mysteries to this murder." said the lady reporter. "The biggest are perhaps, the murderer themself, the weapon and why." she said.  
  
"True, Hikari." replied Daisuke. "Mr. X had many friends, and barely any enemies. He was last seen at a sort of school function, which he attended with friends."  
  
"He was also last seen, leaving the party with a female, around his own age. Police are trying to figure out who she was, to get some more clues on his death."  
  
Kagome bit her lip again. She was that girl. What if they found her? She couldn't tell them a demon had done it.. they'd just laugh at her, and tell her to get serious.  
  
What made it worse, was there was only four people that knew the truth. And two of them were dead.  
  
"Its all over the papers.." whispered Sota, prodding his sister lightly. He handed her the newspaper.  
  
Kagome looked at the headline. It read, "A LOVED ONE BRUTALLY KILLED". She bit her lip again, but didn't go on reading. It would probably say the same things as the television news anyway.  
  
"I should.. probably go see Houjo's parents." she said.  
  
"Oh, sweetie.." said her mother. "I'm not sure..."  
  
"I need to go..." said Kagome. "I want to go. I feel as if.. I somehow caused this. I would feel so much better if I could do something."  
  
"Kagome..." whispered Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, Kagome stood up and was out the door. She headed for Houjo's house slowly, and when she arrived, she found the press outside his door and even a police car.  
  
"Just how am I supposed to get inside?" she asked herself.  
  
"Back away folks!" shouted a police officer near the house. "This family does Not want to be bothered! Leave!" he ordered.  
  
Needless to say, no one moved.  
  
Kagome tried to push her way through the crowd, and did so in a good five/ten minutes. She reached the front and took a dash towards the door.  
  
"Miss!" shouted an officer, running over and blocking her path. "I'm sorry, they do not wish to be disturbed. You need to leave."  
  
"I am not with the press!" replied Kagome in a somewhat angry voice. "I wouldn't dream of exploiting the horror of my friend's murder for the sake of my career! I'm not even out of high school yet!" she said.  
  
"He was your friend?" asked the officer.  
  
Kagome looked at him in the eye, and nodded.  
  
The officer sighed. "I'm terribly sorry, miss." he said. "The boy's parents have requested that no one enter."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Thats.. thats all right." she said. "I understand. If you speak with them, could you tell them that Kagome Higurashi stopped by?"  
  
"Sure." the officer nodded.  
  
Kagome nodded a thanks and turned around. She pushed her way back through the mob of reporters and made it back to the sidewalk.  
  
She stopped and looked up at the sky. She couldn't believe... Houjo was dead. He was gone forever, never to come back. To make things more complicated and confusing, the one she loved was the one who took away his life.  
  
As tears again began to flow, she dashed off towards a park and kneeled down in the grass subconsciously. She ran her fingers through her hair and messed it up furiously, crying wildly.  
  
She remained in the park for an hour or so, before finally standing up and heading out. She stopped by a fountain and washed her face.  
  
Kagome arrived home later on, and said nothing as she went up to her room. She had told Inuyasha not to come back for her just yet. She would return on her own, when she was ready. The two of them didn't tell Miroku or Sango what had happened either, and they didn't ever intend to do so.  
  
With so much going through her mind, and so much to comprehend and accept, she couldn't take it anymore. Kagome passed out and slept on.  
  
"Kagome?" came her mother's voice from outside her door in the morning.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at her clock and saw it was still kind of early. "Yes mom?" she asked.  
  
The door opened and Mrs. Higurashi came in. "I kind of know what you've been going through, so I figured I would leave you alone.."  
  
"Its ok, mom." replied her daughter. She sat up. "I'm sorry I slept all day yesterday.. and all night."  
  
"It's all right." said Mrs. Higurashi. "I thought I'd let you know.. Houjo's mother called. She asked me to thank you for coming over yesterday, and to apologize that she couldn't see you. Everything's just been so hard on her."  
  
"Oh." said Kagome, standing up and walking over. "Should I call her?"  
  
"She said not too.. she's disconnected her phoneline, and has a temporary anonymous cell phone. She doesn't want to speak to the press, but she needs some sort of means of contact."  
  
"Okay." said Kagome. "What about.. the.."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi understood what she meant. "She told me that she would let you know. She doesn't know anything about it yet, as his ... death is still a mystery, you know."  
  
Kagome felt a pang of guilt. "Yeah..." she said softly.  
  
The two of them stood in silence for a minute or so. That was when Mrs. Higurashi made a slight movement.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" she asked. "I don't think you've really eaten anything lately..."  
  
Kagome was about to decline, when her stomach rumbled. She grinned slightly. "I guess I am kind of hungry..."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I'll go make some pancakes. Does that sound any good to you?" she asked.  
  
Kagome nodded and also smiled. "Sounds great, mom." she said.  
  
Her mother disappeared down the stairs, and shortly after Kagome followed. In about fifteen minutes, the food was done and the family of four ate in silence.  
  
Four days later, Houjo was laid to rest in peace. The cemetary was closed off to all, except those invited. His death was still a mystery, and only two people knew what actually happened. And that was how it would stay.  
  
Kagome went back for a brief visit in the Sengoku jidai, with pleads from Inuyasha to come to the funeral. Kagome wouldn't let him, as it would raise some suspicsions. There weren't exactly white haired, half demons with dog ears running around Tokyo.  
  
It was a quiet ceremony; no one talked much. Sota was clutching his mother's hand tightly the entire time, while Houjo's mother was crying silently, being embraced by her husband.  
  
After it was over, Kagome wandered off on her own, with no objection. She had told her mother she was going to be alone for a while, and there was no objection.  
  
She walked over into the nearby woods and sat behind a tree, listening and thinking. About an hour or two passed, when she finally stood up.  
  
Kagome looked around and saw that everyone had left, even his parents. She walked over slowly to the grave and stared at it.  
  
She whispered the engraved words outloud and kneeled down in front of it. She put her hand lightly on the tombstone and started to cry again.  
  
"Houjo..." she whispered. She could almost see his face smiling at her.  
  
"I wanted ... to tell you the truth.." she said, closing her eyes. She folded her hands on her knees.  
  
"Its my fault... I was foolish.. and you're dead now.." she said. "I just want you to know.. if you want to blame someone... blame me. If it wasn't for me.. you'd still be alive and well.. and happy. You were a great guy Houjo... I'm sorry that.. I killed you..."  
  
A twig snapped. "Don't say that."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around. "Inuyasha.. " she whispered.  
  
"Don't tell him lies." said Inuyasha, sitting down next to her cross legged.  
  
Kagome bit her lip. This was supposed to be something to be kept secret. She didn't want Inuyasha to know she blamed herself.  
  
"Don't tell him that you did it." said Inuyasha.  
  
"But I did!"  
  
"No!" snapped Inuyasha. He jumped up and slammed his hand on the tombstone, without breaking it. "Ya hear that, Houjo!" he shouted at the grave. "Don't blame Kagome for this! Don't listen to what she's saying! If your gonna wanna hate someone for this, hate me!" he said.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome had stood up, and was trying to stop her beloved from doing what she was doing.  
  
"You've got no reason to hate her, so don't!" shouted Inuyasha. "She'll always have a spot in her heart for you, don't you doubt it!!"  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He sighed and looked back to her. "There." he said.  
  
She tilted her head a bit in a questioning way.  
  
"He knows." said Inuyasha, looking up. "Don't worry.. he understands everything."  
  
Kagome smiled a bit. "You didn't have to do that."  
  
"I know I didn't." he replied. "I knew you were gonna blame yourself for this, and I didn't want that to happen."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"We should leave now." he said. "Let this guy have some peace, before someone else comes along."  
  
Kagome nodded. She took Inuyasha by the hand and they walked off. Neither of them looking back.  
  
"Thank you...Inuyasha." she whispered.  
  
"Don't mention it..."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"... I love you."  
  
"Yeah. I know. I love you too."  
With that, they continued walking off... until they disappeared from sight into the distance...  
  
MD: annnnnd thats all for part one! part two shall be up very soon, as all i have to do is edit it and finish it up. it shouldn't take very long either... heh..  
  
now, before i move on to the thanks, when this is over i want to start a Miroku/Sango fic kinda like this, based off a song. if any of you have any good songs that sound like their relationship, let me know please! i did find a song i want to write a fic to, but first i need to find people to write it about... anyways, review! for the next chapter/epilougue is the last. see ya soon!  
  
reviewer thanks  
  
The Random Queen: as always, awesome penname ^^ i believe i did email you... and yes! KIKYO IS DEAD! HIGH HO!  
  
XxX-SuPeiNGo RuuKii-XxX: ^^ thanks  
  
Hanyou-Girl25: thankies much thankies ^^  
  
Queen of Blades: why thank you ^^ lol  
  
Jurei: much much much much thanks! i always love reading your reviews.. as i think i've said many many times... ^^ i must agree.. dubbed voices can screw up the show, but cartoon network is the only place for me to see inuyasha so i must stick with the dubbed.. ::sigh:: thanks again  
  
ArtemisMoon: thanks! heh, i'm kinda sad its over too.. almost over anyway... i liked writing it ^^  
  
Kagome takes over the wor: heh thanks  
  
Houseki: yes.. i wish she died in every fic as well .. ::sigh:: thanks  
  
CynicalSpiritValea: heh.... i think i will try to kill her with a walrus at some point.. heh.. and yes.. ff.net can be annoying sometimes... grr .. anyways, thanks a lot  
  
Neverwhere: Chaos Mode: reviewer of two of my stories.. thanks! and i say again, awesome penname.. gah! must stop repeating myself! ^^;  
  
anyone i forget... I AM SORRY!! if your not listed in the replies, i say thank you here... ja for now.. until the final chapter epilougue thing! ^^ 


	12. the last part its all over i am sad! w...

MysticalDreamer: Welcome reviewers and readers.. to the final chapter of "My Bloody Valentine". Wow... I'm kinda sad that its all over.. To think I've actually finished a story.. its the first one in I don't know how long. ::Sigh::  
  
Wow.. I still can't believe its over.. it was shorter than I thought it was gonna be.. but it came out okay, right? All right.. I'll stop my incoherent babbling now and let you read...  
  
disclaimer: as said it alllll chapters, Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi.. who is in Japan...  
  
epilougue: part two  
  
The sun had been up for hours now, yet there was still a girl asleep. No matter how much the other two children tried to wake her, she ignored them.  
  
"WAKE UP!" shouted a girl with long dark hair. Her dark eyes were slightly peeved as she shook her friend furiously. She wore a dark green kimono, but there was something on her back which was wrapped up in a light green cloth type thing.  
  
"Mfmnfglorm..."  
  
A young male, around fifteen or so, blinked. "What did she say?" he asked. He wore long, dark blue robes and had piercing green eyes.  
  
"She's your girlfriend, you translate!" snapped the dark haired girl.  
  
The boy blushed. "Seiko! She is not my girlfriend!" he shouted.  
  
"Coulda fooled me..." replied Seiko, narrowing her eyes. "Now help me wake her, Shizumo, before I tell mom what you-"  
  
"Okay!" said Shizumo, covering her mouth.  
  
"Jushamiskerdorf..."  
  
Seiko and Shizumo looked down at the sleeping teenage girl. She was slightly curled, and her ears were twitching. At first glance, they could be a cat's.  
  
"She makes no sense.." said Seiko, shaking her head. Shizumo sighed, but nodded in aggreement.  
  
"Thats it!" shouted Seiko, suddenly looking as if she was plotting something. She raised her fist. "Its time for Exterminator Seiko's super wake up attack!" she declared. She grabbed the long staff that Shizumo was holding, and held it up high. "Awake! Maitsuki!" she shouted, louder than before.  
  
The girl named Maitsuki twitched, and mumbled. "Kishnopliutyer..."  
  
Shizumo and Seiko sweatdropped, anime style. "So much for your wake up attack.." he said, sighing again.  
  
Seiko would have had steam coming from her ears if possible. She held up her brother's staff in the air and wailed. "WAKE MAITSUKI!!" she shouted, bringing it down and whacking the girl over the head.  
  
She shot up, now with a large lump. Her silvery hair shimmered in the sunlight, and her dark eyes clashed again her light hair. "Mornin'..." she mumbled.  
  
"Its after lunch..." said Seiko.  
  
Shizumo grabbed his staff back from her. "I believe that's mine.." he said, glaring at her. She stuck out her toungue in reply.  
  
"You know.." said Seiko, to Maitsuki. "You say the strangest, strangest things while sleeping..." she said.  
  
"Do I?" asked Maitsuki, jumping to her feet. She wore a blue haori, which was lighter on the top than it was on the bottom. There was a sword around her waist, and it moved a bit as she stretched. (a/n: a haori is what inuyasha wears i believe..)  
  
Seiko nodded. "And its about time you woke up.." she said. "Your dad's on his way.."  
  
The three froze and listened. Maitsuki's ears perked in the direction she heard something from. She eyes widened. She knew the smell...  
  
"Its him, isn't it?" asked Shizumo.  
  
Maitsuki nodded. "But.. there are more.." she said. "Two more demons..."  
  
Shizumo and Seiko's eyes widened. "Demons?" they asked.  
  
"What if they're chasing my dad?!" shrieked Maitsuki.  
  
Seiko gasped. "But.. but your dad's strong! He can beat.. them?"  
  
Maitsuki shook her head. "I don't think he'll destroy these two... there are three humans with them!" she said.  
  
Shizumo's eyes widened, while his little sister grabbed his arm. The three of them stood, waiting for what was heading there way.  
  
"Its about time!" said a muscular hanyou with silvery hair. "So, you actually woke up Maitsuki?" he asked.  
  
"InuYasha!" shouted Shizumo. "There are-"  
  
But before he could finish his sentance, Kirara landed gracefully next to InuYasha, and two adult humans, both dark haired, hopped off. Shortly after, another human jumped off InuYasha's back and another demon poofed out of nowhere.  
  
"Much thanks, Kirara." said Miroku, petting the cat demon before she turned back into her cuteness. She then jumped into Sango's arms.  
  
"You're okay from the ride, Kagome?" asked InuYasha to the woman who jumped off his back.  
  
Kagome, clothed in the robes of a priestess, nodded. The demon that poofed hugged her then, for no apparent reason. "Thanks, Shippo... not sure why, but thanks." she said.  
  
Shizumo and Seiko's eyes twitched. Shortly after that, Maitsuki began to laugh. Louder and louder until it was more like a shout and uncontrolled.  
  
Before she knew it, both Seiko and Shizumo attacked Maitsuki and she fell to the ground, still hysterically laughing.  
  
"Maitsuki!!!" shouted Seiko.  
  
InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Okay.." he said. Kagome laughed.  
  
"She probably played a trick on them." she said. "Again."  
  
"I'll go break it up..." said Sango, walking over to the fighting and laughing kids. Miroku followed right behind her.  
  
"We were nowhere near this crazy..." he mumbled.  
  
"No, you just asked every woman you met to bear you a son." replied Sango.  
  
"That is until you did." he grinned.  
  
Sango blushed a bit, but they still headed for their fighting children.  
  
"That looks fun!" shouted Shippo, now looking slightly older. He bounced over to join in the tackling of Maitsuki.  
  
Kagome smiled. She then felt a hand grasp her's. She looked, and saw InuYasha, staring at his daughter.  
  
"She still has no idea.." he said.  
  
Kagome's smile dropped a bit. She looked to him, with a sort of warning look.  
  
"No idea.. that her father is-" he started.  
  
"Stop it!" said Kagome, covering his mouth. "I thought.. it was over with?" she asked. "I told you already, InuYasha. It's not your fault."  
  
InuYasha sighed. "You know I.. I am never going to forget it..." he said softly.  
  
"And I respect that." she replied.  
  
He sighed. "I know.. I know. I'll drop it.."  
  
"Good." said Kagome. She grinned again. "Lets go join our daughter! We must help her!" she said, getting into the spirit.  
  
InuYasha laughed. "Whatever you say.." he said, as he and Kagome ran off to protect Maitsuki from... the others.  
  
In a bit, it died down and they were all sprawled out on the grass. Maitsuki was still laughing hysterically, and she could do so for a loooong time.  
  
"Maitsuki-chan.." said Seiko. "Calm down.."  
  
This only made her laugh harder. Shizumo then put his hand over her mouth. "Seiko is right.. calm down a bit." he said. "Relax and enjoy the skies..."  
  
So, as Shizumo was the only one that could stop her laughter, Maitsuki did calm down and she looked upward.  
  
"Its really blue." said Seiko.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious." grinned Maitsuki. They laughed.  
  
Kagome turned her head to InuYasha. "That sounds a bit familiar, doesn't it?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"Heh." he replied. "Yeah it does."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Sango from somewhere to their left.  
  
"Nothing." they replied in unison.  
  
"Something I presume others shouldn't hear...?" asked Miroku.  
  
There was a loud thwack, and a groan from him shortly after. "Still as lecherous as always.." came Sango's voice.  
  
"So, Maitsuki.." said Shizumo. "I know there are barely any clouds, but what do the ones that are, look like?"  
  
"That one looks like a fish!" said Seiko.  
  
"That one's like a tree!" said Shippo.  
  
Shizumo's eyebrow twitched. "Didn't know you're names were Maitsuki.." he said. "So? What do they look like, Ma-it-su-ki!" he said her name one syllable at a time.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Seiko, Shippo and Shizumo sat up and looked over at her. They sweatdropped.  
  
"Gifferditzelwanr...."  
  
Kagome punched InuYasha. "She sounds like you." she said.  
  
"I do not mumble in my sleep." he replied.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Miroku all snorted.  
  
"I don't!" he shouted. Now, they were all laughing. Minus Maitsuki, who was.. sleeping again. Kagome sat up.  
  
"Well.." she said. "Its almost that time again.. once a month."  
  
Sango nodded. "We'll go see you off." she said. She stood up, and helped her friend to her feet. InuYasha jumped up as well.  
  
"Good luck waking your daughter.." said Miroku, tilting his head towards Maitsuki. Who then snored loudly before mumbling something again.  
  
"Nah." said InuYasha. "That's your daughter's job."  
  
"Ah, yes." replied the monk.  
  
Seiko leaped to her feet, and snatched both her father and brother's staffs. She spun them in the air and wailed. "MAITSUKI! WAKE OR I ATTACK AGAIN!"  
  
Shizumo sweatdropped at his sister's stupidity.  
  
"Loopfavistricalla..."  
  
With that, Seiko brought down the two staffs and smacked her friend over the head. Two seconds or less later, Maitsuki was sitting up, with two large bumps on her head.  
  
"For a twelve year old, ya hit hard.." she said, massaging one of the bumps.  
  
Seiko grinned proudly, while giving each staff back to its proper owner. "I do have a lot of strength! After all, I am an exterminator!" she grinned.  
  
"In training." said Sango, looking at her daughter warningly.  
  
"In training..." sighed Seiko.  
  
"I think you've had enough sleep, Maitsuki." said Kagome.  
  
She laughed a bit. "I guess so.." she grinned.  
  
"Its that time again.." said her mother.  
  
"Ah yes." replied Maitsuki. She jumped to her feet and wiped the dirt off her butt. Old habits die hard. "You're all gonna see us off, right?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." said Shizumo almost insantly.  
  
"Why do you always reply less that a second after I say anything?" she asked him, scratching her head. Seiko's eyes narrowed at her friend's own denseness.  
  
In a few minutes, the merry little group headed off towards the well that connected the Sengoku jidai to modern times. In other's words, connected Maitsuki's father's world to her mother's.  
  
They arrived at the well, and began to say their temporary goodbyes. Maitsuki and Seiko hugged tightly and swayed a bit back and forth. The females all hugged, with Shippo too who glomped everyone to death. After they were all done, Inuyasha picked up Kagome and stood on the edge of the well. Maitsuki jumped up and stood next to her parents.  
  
"See you soon!" smiled Sango, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Seiko was waving wildly, while Miroku and Shizumo stood in a polite-ish kind of way.  
  
Then, just before the family of three leaped into the future, Maitsuki dashed over and gave a quick hug to Shizumo, who froze as this was highly unexpected.  
  
With a last wave, the three of them disappeared down the well.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Seiko, Shizumo and Shippo (a/n: wow.. thats a lot of s's now that i think about it... ::twitch:: ) stood in silence for a bit, before Seiko began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" she wailed. "I told you she was your girlfriend!"  
  
"Be quiet!!" shouted Shizumo, swinging his staff at his sister. She dodged it and took off, for fear of being attacked by her brother.  
  
Back in the future, the three of them arrived in Kagome's time and exited the well. Maitsuki dashed out in the open air of the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
"It feels great to be back at my second home!" she shouted.  
  
A door flung open, and two little people who looked extremely like Sota, a girl and a boy, dashed over to her at top speed. "MAITSUKI-CHAN!!" they wailed, hugging her legs tightly as they went no higher than her waist.  
  
"Hey you guys!" she grinned.  
  
Shortly after that, Kagome's mother, looking aged, and her brother came out of the house to greet them. It was always like this, and it made Maitsuki feel special. She had two lives, none better than the other.  
  
"Maitsuki!"  
  
She looked over. "Grandma!" she shouted happily and dragged the twin little people who were still latched to her legs over to Kagome's mothers and hugged her.  
  
"Its been too long!" smiled Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Maitsuki nodded. "I miss coming here! Thats why I love when I do!" she said.  
  
Kagome looked to Inuyasha and he nodded. "We'll be back in an hour or so." she said. Her mother smiled, understanding what she meant.  
  
"See ya later mom and dad!" called Maitsuki.  
  
And so the two headed off for their once a month visit.. of him. The him that their daughter didn't know existed, for her sake.  
  
"She'll never know..." whispered Inuyasha. "I'll never let her know..."  
  
"Inuyasha..." she whispered.  
  
They walked off towards the cemetary, listening to the echoing laughter of Maitsuki and her little cousins.  
  
In a matter of minutes, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the cemetary. They got a weird look from a couple visiting a grave, for their clothes were most definitely out of the ordinary.  
  
The two reached the tombstone they were looking for. Kagome kneeled down by it, while Inuyasha stood behind her, closing his eyes.  
  
"Hey Houjo..." she said with a smile. "We've got a lot to tell you sinse our last visit... Maitsuki's still the same, ya know..."  
  
END  
  
MD: And its all over folks! Its all over! please let me know if I ended it all right... I know it was short.. GAH! I'm repeating myself! ::smacks forehead::  
  
I wanna say thanks to everyone and anyone who reviewed or even read this. Without you guys and girls, I don't think I would have finished it as quickly as I did.. I'd probably still be on Chapter 4 or something. I also want to apologize if my grammer and spelling sucked.. I edit as best as I can, but I always miss something...JA NE!  
  
reviewer thanks  
  
inugirl0621: i think i emailed you about 'kun'... ^^ thanks for reviewing though  
  
Your Imaginary Friend: heh, its still a cool penname. nice profile by the way too! lol  
  
Hanyou-Girl25: heh heh, thanks .. ^^  
  
Matthew Silverclaw: yesh.. it was a rather disturbing scence, wasn't it? i dont know how i wrote it... @.@... but yes! they are together and houjo is dead!! ^_____^  
  
The Random Queen: your penname still rocks, even though i keep saying that over and over.. heh... thanks for reviewing  
  
Neverwhere: Chaos Mode: heh, thats okay. any kind of comment is great! thanks a lot  
  
Everyone who ever reviewed the * means you reviewed more than once ^^  
  
FallenAzrealPenemue, Demon Girl*, clow12391, Ice Dagger, Lonely Angel of Sadness*, Noelle, Faye Faye, The Random Queen*, biisis*, Ame Kurayami*, Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess, inu, Queen of Blades*, Emmeline, PurpleAngel*, Thy-Kimi, Shadow36, whoobonhooaglo, Artemis Moon*, Kitten Kisses, RAdical EdWard, Chibi Vegeta Girl*, Karisu, Kagome fan, Cait The Bloody Rose, IY Fan, Hanyou-Girl25*, Paige, animegurl, Higurashi Kagome*, Kittydemon, Ginny Starwind, MJ6*, CynicalSpiritValea*, Wufeisgirl, KenYasha, Anandria*, Jurei*, Alkatrazz, TheRedFinch, estatic-otaku-girl, Neverwhere: Chaos Mode*, person, Sam, Inugurl13, bluefuzzyelf, kurumi, LadyWyrsa, Flaming Nova, foreverchan*, Demon11, EvIL2 *, duckie726, tiggermoogle, Foxy Kitsune, Houseki*, Kagome takes over the wor*, XxX- SuPeiNGo RuuKii-XxX, Matthew Silverclaw, Your Imaginary Friend, inugirl062, Nae*. + THANKS EVERYONE!! i sorry if i forgot you in here. I still can't believe its over.. ah well, it was fun. So for now, JA NE!! and keep an eye out for my next InuYasha fic! ^_^ lemme know if you want me to email you when its up. ^^ THANKS AGAIN ALL!! + Mystical Dreamer +  
  
~~~~~ My Bloody Valentine: END 


End file.
